Janji Di Bawah Sunset SasuSaku
by Haruno Tsubaki
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabat masa kecil. mereka terpisah selama 10 tahun karena sebuah tragedi. pada saat Sasuke menemukan sahabatnya itu, ternyata dia dalam keadaan amnesia. apakah sasuke mampu engembalikan ingatan sakura? apakah persahabatan mereka berubah setelah 10 tahun berlalu?
1. Mustahil

**Janji Di Bawah Sunset**

Hai semuanya. Perkenalkan namaku Tsubaki Haruno, ini fic pertamaku. Maaf ya jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan atau banyak sekali kekurangan dalam fic pertama ini.

Di fic pertama ini aku akan menceritakan dua sahabat yang terpisah selama hampir 10 tahun, dengan pemeran utama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia terpisah dengan sahabanya karena suatu trgedi kebakaran yang membuat sahabannya ini dikabarkan meninggal dunia. Tapi tuhan telah berkehendak lain. Baiklah seperti apa kisahnya? Selamat membaca.

**Chapter 1**

**Mustahil **

Sore ini sangat cerah, angin yang berhembus membelai tiap helai rambut pria yang sedang duduk tersandar di bawah pohon kelapa.

"Sasuke….." kata si rambut pirang itu.

"Hn.."

"Kita main bola yuk!"

"Tidak mau."

"Ayo lah, kapan lagi kita bisa ke pantai bersama seperti ini."

"Aku sedang tidak mau main bola, kau main saja dengan Sai."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Kata Naruto yang beranjak pergi dari sana. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bola voli yang yang terlempar ke sana dan berhenti tepat di samping kaki Sasuke.

"Bola siapa ini?" sasuke pun mengambil bola itu.

"Aduh, bolanya keluar. Ayo cepat ambil!" kata gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Iya sebentar." Lalu gadis berambut Pink itu segera berlari ke arah bola itu terlempar, tapi nampaknya seseorang sedang memeganya. "Maaf, apa aku bisa mengambil bola itu?" Tanya Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Sa-sakura? Apa itu kau?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Sakura ayo cepat..!" teriak Ino.

"Iya sebentar. Bisa ku ambil bolanya?" Sasuke pun memberikan bola itu pada Sakura dan gadis itupun segera beranjak dari sana.

'Ya tuhan, ini benar-benar mustahil. Dia masih hidup, tapi apa benar dia adalah Sakura? Tapi tadi temannya pun memanggilnya Sakura. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.' gumam Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah dikabarkan meninggal sejak hampir 10 tahun yang lalu karena suatu tragedy kebakaran di rumahnya. Tak ada satu pun yang selamat, tapi memang ada suatu keganjilan saat itu. Saat itu, semua jasad anggota keluarga Haruno di temukan terkecuali jasad Sakura. Ada yang meyakini Sakura selamat dalam tragedy ini, tapi ada yang mengatakan jasad Sakura telah hancur terbakar api dan terkubur reruntuhan bangunan. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke sangat terpukul dan membuatnya bersikap dingin seperti sekarang.

Saat itu Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik si gadis berambut pink, menganalisa setiap ekspresi yang keluar dari wajahnya. Memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hungga ujung kaki, jika diperhtikan cara berpakaian gadis itu lebih sopan dari pada teman-teman yang ada di sekitarnya. Biarpun hanya memakai baju sesikut dan celana yang panjangnya diatas lutut, tapi….

'Apa itu yang ada di betis kanannya, itu tato? Tidak, itu seperti bekas luka bakar. Kuka bakar?' gumam Sasuke yang terkejut teringat tragedy 10 tahun silam.

"Hei semuanya, aku capek. Kita berhenti dulu ya!" kata gadis berambut hitam.

"Ya aku juga." Nampaknya Temari juga sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Kalian ini, kita ini kan baru saja main." Kata Ino yang nampaknya belum puas bermain.

"Baru saja main katamu, apa kau tidak sadar, kita ini sudah main hampir 2 jam. Kau saja yang baru saja datang ke mari." Kata Sakura sambil memegang bola volinya.

"Iya-iya baiklah, kita istirahat saja." Kata Ino yang mengalah, lalu empat sekawan ini membubarkan diri dan menuju pinggir lapangan yang teduh.

"Hinata, tadi kau bawa air minum kita kan?" Tanya Temari.

"Iya, tentu saja aku bawa. Tapi aku dulu yang minum." Lalu Hinata pun meneguk air dalam botol yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu, setelah dia lalu Temari dan Ino.

"Sakura, kau mau minum tidak?" Tanya Ino.

"Em, tidak. Aku ingin minum itu." Kata Sakura yang menunjuk lapak kecil yang berada tepat di depannya. "Aku pergi ke sana dulu ya." Lalu Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Selamat datang, nona. Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya si pemilik lapak itu.

"Aku ingin…. Em… kelapa muda saja." Kata Sakura yang kelihatannya bingung memilih jenis minuman yang dijajakan di sana.

"Aku juga." Kata seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk di samping kanan Sakura.

"Ya baiklah, jadi dua kelapa muda. Tunggu sebentar ya." Kata pedagang itu.

"Hei, namamu Sakura, kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"I-iya benar, maaf kau siapa, kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Oh, tadi aku mendengar temanmu memanggil namamu." Kata Sasuke yang berbohong, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Begitu ya, lalu namamu sendiri siapa?"

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha, em…. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Be-benar kah?" Kata Sasuke yang terkejut

"Tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Silahkan minumannya." Kata penjual itu.

"Terimakasih." Jawab sakura dengan melemparkan senyumnya.

'Ya ampun, itu sangat mirip sekali dengan Sakura. Tapi apa mungkin orang mati itu bisa hidup kembali?' gumam Sasuke yang terkejut melihat Sakura tersenyum.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Lalu Sasuke meminum minumannya. "Oh iya, kau tinggal di mana?"

"Aku masih tinggal di panti asuhan Konoha."

"Panti asuhan? Kenapa kau tinggal di sana?"

"Karena aku tidak punya orang tua."

"Benar juga. Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sana?"

"Sejak aku masih kecil."

"Lalu sekolahmu?"

"Aku sekolah di panti itu juga, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan pindah dari sana. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan di adopsi."

"Begitu ya, berarti kau dan teman-temanmu itu….."

"Iya, kami berlibur ke sini sebagai bentuk perpisahan kami. Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Ya, aku juga tinggal di kota Konoha dan aku juga sekolah di SMA Konoha." Kini Sasuke pun terdiam melihat wajah Sakura yang semakin mirip dengan teman lama kesayangannya itu.

"Ka-kau kenapa? Apa aku ini terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja…."

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja kau sangat mirip dengan teman lamaku yang meninggal 10 tahun silam."

"Maaf, aku mengingatkanmu ya?"

"Tidak, tidak usah minta maaf, lagi pula orang yang meninggal itu tidak mungkin hidup lagi, kan?" Sasuke pun terenyum

"Sakura, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan dulu." Teriak Ino.

"Iya…" jawab Sakura. "Maaf Sasuke, aku harus pergi."

"Iya." Kata Sasuke dengan singkat, lalu Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari sana. "Sakura.."

"Ya." Jawab Sakura, langkahnya pun berhenti dan dia pun membalikan badannya.

"Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Aku harap juga begitu." Sakura pun tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Sasuke pun membalas senyuman Sakura dan gadis berambut pink itu pun segera mengikuti teman-temannya ke penginapan.

Tepat 45 menit sebelum matahari terbenam, gadis berambut pink ini nampaknya mulai bosan berdiam diri di penginapannya. Dia bermaksud untuk melihat matahari terbenam sendirian di pesisir pantai. Gadis itu mulai duduk di hamparan pasir putih yang lembut.

'Apa terbenamnya masih lama?' gumam gadis itu.

KRING…KRING… terlihat seseorang membawa sepeda bergadeng 2 di depannya.

"Kau mau ikut bersepeda?" kata pria berambut hitam itu.

"Sasuke? Iya…."

"Kalau begitu cepat naik!" tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis itu pun segera duduk di belakang Sasuke dan mereka pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya. "Sakura, kenapa kau di sini sendirian? Teman-temanmu kemana?"

"Mereka ada di penginapan, aku hanya ingin melihat matahari terbenam saja."

"Kau suka melihat matahari terbenam?"

"Tentu saja aku suka."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Ke teluk, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini."

"Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu." Mereka pun terus mengayuh sepeda mereka menyusuri tepi pantai, Sasuke merasa seperti membuka memori lama yang tak pernah dia bayangkan akan dibukanya kembali. Dia tahu, pasti hatinya akan sangat tergores ketika mereka sudah sampai di sana. Namun dia tidak mau mensia-siakan kesempatan yang dirasanya seperti memutar waktu.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke sambil mengerem sepedanya.

"Di sini?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja aku suka." Kata Sakura dengan ceria, lalu merekapun turun dari sepedanya dan bersiap menyaksikan matahari terbenam itu. "Oh iya Sasuke, apa kau sering datang kemari?"

"Ya, dulu aku sangat sering datang kemari. Karena dulu rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Begitu ya, apa hanya kau sendiri?"

"Tidak, dulu aku datang bersama sahabatku." Kata Sasuke. Tanpa dia sadari, ternyata Sakura mempehatikan raut wajahnya yang kian berubah menjadi sedikit murung.

"Jika boleh tahu, sahabatmu itu seperti apa?"

"Dia itu seseorang yang sangat periang, wajahnya sangat manis dan lucu. Dia selalu ada jika aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Mungkin jika dia masih ada, pasti dia sangat cantik sekarang. Dan kau tahu? Teluk ini adalah teluk kesukaan kami, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan tepat satu hari sebelum dia pergi, kami mengikat suatu janji di sini." Kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam kaung yang terpasang di lehernya. "Tapi sayang, tragedy kebakaran itu mengubah semuanya."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke pun mengelah nafas. "Sakura, apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku?" kata Sasuke sambil memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. "Lihat aku, lihat kalung ini, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat semua yang pernah kita lalui di sini? Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu kembali." Sasuke pun menunjukan kalung berbandul lumba-lumba berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Sasuke aku…."

"Sudah lah, maaf nampaknya aku tidak bisa menahan emosi ku." Sasuke pun menundukan kepalanya, kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku." Dengan spontan Sakura memeluk dada pria bertubuh kekar itu dan berhasil membuatnya sangat terkejut. "Maaf jika aku tidak bisa menjadi Sakura yang kau inginkan. Tapi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku,,,"

"Tidak…" Sasuke pun membalas pelukan gadis itu. "Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Ini adalah salahku yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan."

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa rasanya aku seperti melepas rindu dengnnya. Aku merasa sangat tenang berada dalam pelukannya dan aroma tubuh ini rasanya bukan sesuatu yang asing bagi ku.' Gumam gadis itu.

"Sakura…"

"Hn…" jawabnya yang masih memeluk pria itu.

"Kau ingin melihat matahari terbenam kan?"

"I-iya." Sakura pun segera melepas pelukannya. Mereka pun menyaksikan menyaksikan matahari terbenam di sore itu.

Keesokan harinya Sakura pun pulang ke panti untuk membereskan barang-barannya. Tapi pada saat dia akan pergi meninggalkan panti, sang pemilik panti menyerahkan suatu kotak berwarna hitam padanya. Pemilik panti itu bilang, mungkin dengan ini dia bisa menemukan jati dirinya.

Setelah dia diadopsi oleh seorang pengusaha wanita sekaligus aktris terkaya Tsunade, hidupnya benar-benar berubah. Baju-baju dari perancang terkenal, sepatu-sepatu mahal, tas-tas cantik dan semua yang diinginkan oleh remaja perempuan pada umumnya tersedia di sini. Bahkan dia pun akan disekolahkan di sekolah terelit di kota ini yaitu SMA Konoha. WOW…

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertama putri angkat Tsunade untuk pergi ke sokolah, hari pertama ini dia di antar sang Ibu ke sekolah. Gadis itu pun turun dari mobil mewahnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Tsunade.

"Iya bu."

"Maaf ibu tidak bisa mengantarmu ke dalam, hari ini ibu ada rapat mendadak di kantor jadi ibu harus cepat."

"Iya bu, tidak apa-apa."

"Oh iya, kau langsung saja keruangan kepala sekolah. Kau masih ingat kan, nanti dia akan memberi tahu dimana kelasmu berada."

"Iya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, selamat belajar di hari pertamamu." Lalu Ibu baru itu pun menutun kaca mobilnya dan Sakura pun melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura, apa itu benar kau?" Tanya seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi.

"Sasuke?"

"Kau sekolah di sini?"

"Iya. Hari ini aku sekolah di sini."

"Sa-sakura? kau Sakura kan?" kata pria berambut pirang yang baru saja datang itu. Tapi nampaknya gadis berambut pink sebahu itu hanya melihatnya dengan raut wajah yang bertanya 'siapa kau?'

Lalu pria berambut pirang itu mendekat pada Sakura, menatapnya dan memandanginya dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki.

"Hey Sasuke, apa dia ini benar-benar Sakura?"

"Di-dia…"

"Dia cantik sekali sekarang." Naruto pun mencubit pipi kanan Sakura. "Ini wajah asli kan?" lalu dia pun mencubit pipi satunya lagi. Kini wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah, dia tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya terhadap orang yang bertingkah tak sopan seperti ini. Dan…

**-To Be Continued-**

Terimakasih telah membaca. Bagaimana? Apa ceritanya kurang bagus? Maaf ya… oh iya, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura pada Naruto? Kita akan tahu di chapter berikutnya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	2. Hantu Cantik

**Janji Di Bawah Sunset**

**Chapter 2**

**Hantu Cantik**

"Hey Sasuke, apa dia ini benar-benar Sakura?"

"Di-dia…"

"Dia cantik sekali sekarang." Naruto pun mencubit pipi kanan Sakura. "Ini wajah asli kan?" lalu dia pun mencubit pipi satunya lagi. Kini wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah, dia tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya terhadap orang yang bertingkah tak sopan seperti ini. Dan…

BUUKK…!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTO?!" Sakura meninju Naruto hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

"Sakura, kau kenal Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa, Naruto?" Sakura terdiam. Padahal tadi yang dia ucapkan adalah spontan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke, ternyata dia masih mengenaliku. Aduuuhhh… sakit…" Naruto pun kembali bangkit. "Sakura, ternyata tinjuanmu masih sama ya."

"Tolong, jangan buat aku bingun!" Ucap Sakura, kini badannya mulai gemetar.

"Bingung?" kini Naruto juga ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke pun menghampiri dan memegang bahu Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa, jadi tolong jangan buat aku bingung! Aku mohon!" kini Sakura benar-benar gelisah, matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo, aku antar kau ke UKS."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Sakura pun mulai menarik nafas, lalu di hembuskan dan dia pun melakukannya beberapa kali sampai dia tenang.

'Dia tidak ingat apa-apa, apa jangan-jangan dia itu… tapi aku tidak bisa langsung memastikannya. Aku harus mencari beberapa bukti dulu.' Gumam sasuke.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Ya…"

"Apa kau bisa mengntarku ke ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Ya baiklah." Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke kawasan kampus dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk mengeus-elus pipinya yang sakit.

"Sa-sasuke, tunggu.!" Naruto pun menyusul mereka.

"Naruto, kau ke kelas duluan saja. Nanti aku akan menyusul."

"Hm.." Lalu Naruto pun memisahan diri dari mereka berdua dan Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura sampai depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Sakura, ini ruangannya. Kau masuk saja." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya, terimakasih." Sakura pun tersenyu, dan dia pun segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

Di ruang kelas XI-2, kelas ini adalah kelas Sasuke dan Naruto. Saat ini kelas tersebut memang sedikit gaduh dengan penghuninya.

"Sasuke…." Kata teman sebangkunya.

"Hm…." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar Sakura kan, dia itu belum mati kan?" sepertinya si mata biru ini benar-benar teringat dengan kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu pasti, tapi wajahnya sangat mirip."

"Jika benar dia Sakura, kenapa tadi kau bilang seperti itu padanya?"

"Ya karena seharusnya dia tidak mengenalimu, tapi anehnya dia menyebut namamu."

"Benar juga. Kau bertemu gadis itu dimana?"

"Di pantai."

"Hm…. Oh iya, apa kau mengerti kenapa dia sampai bilang tidak ingat apa-apa dan bingung?

"Naruto, diamlah! Aku ini sedang memikirkan hal itu dari tadi." Kelihatannya Sasuke benar-benar terganggu dengan tingkah Naruto yang dari tadi mengintrogasinya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja begitu. Aku ini kan hanya ingin bertanya padamu, apa dia itu sedang amnesia atau tidak." Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu dia, ya kau benar. Aku rasa dia…"

Tok..tok..tok….

Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kelas. Lalu pintu itu pun terbuka buka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa kepala sekolah Jiraia, dia pun masuk dan berdiri di samping meja guru.

"Selamat pagi….."Jawab anak-anak dengan serempak.

"Sepertinya belum ada guru ya, ya sudah kalau begitu. Hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru. Dia ini murid pindahan dari salah satu sekolah tetangga kita."

"Kepala sekolah." Kiba pun mengacungkan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Apa dia seorang gadis?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, tau."

"Apa benar?" Kiba pun meragukan ucapan kepala sekolah itu yang seleranya adalah wanita berusia lumayan.

"Em, kau ini selalu saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakana. Ya sudah kalau begitu, Nona Haruno ayo masuk!" pinta kepala sekolah berambut putih itu, lalu gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan dia pun berdiri tepat di samping kepala sekolah. Pada awalnya para siswa bertanggapan positif pada gadis cantik ini, tapi sayang beberapa siswa yang sekampung halaman dengan gadis itu terkejut dan wajah mereka terlihat takut setengah mati.

'Ke-kenapa mereka? Apa aku ini menakutan?' gumam gadis itu.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu!"

"Baik. Selamat pagi.."

"Selamat pagi." Jawab teman-teman barunya.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku pindahan dari SMA Panti Konoha. Senang bertemu kalian." Gadis berambut pik itu pun membungkukan badanya.

"HA-HAANTUUU! DI-DIA HANTU..!" Teriak Kiba yang sukses membuat Sakura sangat terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara yang keheranan melihat tingkah Kiba.

"DIA ITU HANTU… DIA TELAH MENINGGAL 10 TAHUN YANG LALU….. Shikamaru, Sai kalian pasti tahu kan?" Kiba pun melanjutkan teriakannya itu yang sukses membuat seisi kelas sangat kaget. "Di-dia…dia… WAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" kini Kiba lari terbirit-birit ke luar kelas dan para siswa pun mengikutinya sambil berteriak-teriak ala Kiba. Saat ini di kelas itu hanya tinggal 3 murid yang masih duduk di bangkunya, yaitu Sasuke, Naruto dan Tenten. Tapi sepertinya Tenten terlihat sangat gemetaran.

"Ya ampun, ada-ada saja ulah anak itu. Sakura, sekarang kau duduk dengan anak itu ya!" Kepala sekolah itu pun menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Tenten.

"I-iya." Sakura pun berjalan ke bangku itu dan duduk di samping Tenten. "Hai…" sapa Sakura.

"Haanttu…." Gadis itu pun pingsan.

Di ruang kepala sekolah….

"Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan di kelas tadi benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau membuat kegaduhan dan membuat seisi kelas keluar karena tingkahmu."

"Maafkan aku pak." Jawab Kiba yang dari tadi menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, dia itu putri dari Tsunade, aku tak tahu apa jadinya nanti sekolah kita di hadapan masyarakat jika berita ini tersebar keluar."

"Ta-tapi apa yang aku katakana itu adalah benar pak."

"Diam!" kepala sekolah itu memukul meja di hadapannya. "Sangat tidak masuk akal jika ada hantu bisa bersekolah di sini."

"Aku benar-benar berkata jujur pak, bahkan beberapa temanku juga tahu hal itu."

"Apa benar?"

"I-ya pak"

"Baiklah. Jika yang kau katakana itu tidak benar, kau akan aku hukum membersihkan semua toilet di sekolah ini. Mengerti!"

Singkat cerita, semua orang yang tahu tentang tragedy itu pun di panggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Kepala Sekolah, apa yang dikatakan Kiba itu memang benar. Dia telah meninggal sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu karena kebakaran di rumahnya." Kata Lee.

"Ya… ya itu benar. Tak mungkin jika ada orang mati bisa hidup lagi. Kecuali dia itu adalah hantu." Sai pun menambahnkannya.

"Tapi sangat tidak mungkin juga kan jika hantu bisa berkeliaran pagi-pagi begini?" kata Shikamaru. "Lagi pula jika dia meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu pasti sekarang dia masih berwujud anak kecil."

"Kau tau dari mana? Sepertinya kau ini tau banyak tentang hantu." Ujar Kiba.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Shikamaru benar, apa kalian masih ingat kejanggalan pada tragedy itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku ingat. Jasad Sakura sama sekali tidak diketemukan."Jawab Naruto dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun terdiam mendengar jawabannya.

"Benar juga, jadi masih ada kemungkinan hidup ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, itu benar." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kiba, sekarang sudah jelas? Dia bukan hantu." Kata kepala sekolah, Kiba pun Mengangguk. "Jadi aku minta pada seluruh murid yang ada di kelas kalian untuk meminta maaf pada anak itu. Jika ada kejadian serupa terjadi lagi, kalian semua akan aku hukum. Terutama kau, Kiba."

"Ba-baik.."Jawab Kiba.

"Maaf, aku ingin menambahkan sedikit. Aku minta semua yang ada di ruangan ini jangan menunjukan bahwa kita telah lama mengenalnya. Bersikaplah seperti halnya orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lee.

"Karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenali kita semua. Jika benar dia itu adalah Sakura teman kita, berarti dia sedang dalam keadaan amnesia. Aku baru sadar hal itu tadi pagi saat bertemu dengannya di gerbang sekolah."

"Jangan-jangan sebelumnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Ya, Kepala sekolah.."

"Hm…"

"Aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang Sakura, karena aku tahu kau sangat dekat sekali dengan Nona Tsunade. Aku yakin dia adalah temanku, aku ingin mengembalikan ingatannya yang hilang. Aku mohon." Sasuke pun membungkukan badannya.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mengerti perasaan seorang teman, nanti aku akan menginformsikannya padamu." Kata Kepala sekolah itu.

"Teimakasih, aku benar-benar berterimakasih." Lagi-lagi Sasuke membungkukan badannya.

Sementara itu di kelas XI-2, gadis berambut pink ini sedang asik memperhatikan sebuah kotak hitam sendirian di bangkunya. Tak ada satu siswa pun yang berani memasuki kelas itu karena takut padanya.

'Kotak ini isinya apa ya? Dari semenjak diberikan, kotak ini belum pernah aku buka.' Gumam gadis itu, lalu diapun membuka kotaknya dan dia melihat sebuah kalung berbandul kaca berbenruk lumba-lumba. Di bandul itu terukir jelas namanya, "Sakura Haruno." Nampaknya dia sangat penasaran dengan asal usul kalung itu. 'Ini sangat mirip dengan kalung Sasuke, apa dulu kami membelinya di toko yang sama?' lalu Sakura pun memakainya.

"Sa-sakura…" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depannya.

"Ya…." Jawab gadis itu.

"Aku… aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kiba pun membungkukan badannya. "Maaf, aku telah menyebutmu hantu. Tadi aku hanya…."

"Jangan begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Sakura pun tesenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Kiba merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, karena baru kali ini di langsung dimaafkan, padahal tingkahnya benar-benar kelewatan.

"Sakura, aku mewakili kelas ini ingin meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan kami ya..!" kata Lee sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

"A-anu, aku juga minta maaf." Sekarang giliran Tenten yang membungkukan badannya. "Tadi aku juga menyebutmu hantu. Maaf ya…!"

"Oh iya, jika seandainya Sakura ini hantu, dia adalah hantu yang paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat." Ujar Lee.

"Lee…." Kini Sasuke sedikit tak setuju dengan Lee.

"Apa? Tentu benarkan apa yang aku katakana? Coba lihat dia baik-baik, dia itu cantik, kan?" kata Lee, kini pipi Sakura pun mulai memerah mendengar perkataan Lee. Tapi saat itu juga Sasuke membulatkan matanya, dia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

'Kalung itu, dia memakai kalung itu? Tapi kenapa aku baru melihatnya, aku akan tanyakan langsung pada Sakura sekarang….. Tapi tunggu, jika aku menanyakannya langsung pasti dia akan seperti tadi pagi. Lebih baik aku menunggunya bertanya saja.' Gumam Sasuke.

"Hey..hey..hey.. kalian ini sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang pira dari arah meja guru, semuanya pun menoleh padanya.

"Guru Kakasi…?" kata Naruto yang kaget, lalu semuamya pun langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Ternyata ada murid baru ya?" Lalu pria berbaju rapi itu pun berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku…." Begutulah Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya. Hari pertamanya ini memang sangat menguji kesabaran dan mentalnya. Bahkan sebutan hantu pun dia terima hari ini juga, mungkin siswa baru yang lain akan merengek pulang jika di timpa kejadian yang sama.

Hari demi hari telah dia lalui, ternyata dia mulai menikmati suanana yang ada di kelasnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia mempunyai teman sebangku yang sangat baik padanya, dia juga punya teman-teman yang selalu siap untuk menghiburnya. Tapi tetap saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati kecilnya meski sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan hal itu.

_Sakura's dream_

'Sebentar lagi matahari nya akan terbenam, tapi kenapa Sasuke belum datang? Tadi siang dia bilang akan menungguku di teluk ini.' Gumam Sakura kecil. 'Tapi dia…..'

"Sakura….. sakura….." ku dengar dia memanggilku sambil berlari-lari.

"Sasuke?" Kulihat larinya mulai pelan dan berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Coba lihat aku bawa apa?" katanya sambil menunjukan kotak berwarna pink itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku buka ya…. Lihat ini adalah kalung dari ayahku. Dia bilang berikan satu pada Sakura. Sakura suka tidak?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menujukan kalung dengan bandul kaca berbentuk lumba-lumba itu.

"Cantik sekali, tentu saja aku suka."

"Kita pakai yuk, kau ambil yang putih dan aku ambil yang hitam."

"Iya." Kami pun mulai memakai kalung itu.

"Sakura lihat, mataharinya terbenam."

"Iya benar."

"Mataharinya seperti telur mata sapi."

"Te-telur mata sapi, jangan-jangan kau lapar ya?"

"Hehehe, aku ketahuan. Em….. Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini, tepat pada saat kau berusaia 17 tahun. Kau harus datang ya, ini permintaan.

"Apa, tapi itu kan masih 10 tahun lagi. Sa-sasuke..." Aku terkejut, ku lihat tubuh Sasuke mulai menghilang. "Sa-sasuke… kau?"

"Berjanjilah untuk datang, aku menunggumu. Sakura….." kini tubuhnya sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku, air mataku mulai keluar.

"Sasuke…. SASUKEEEE…"

_End Sakura's dream_

"Sakura… cepat bangun..! hey…. Aduh anak ini kenapa susah sekali dibangunkan?" Kata Tsunade yang membangunkan anaknya.

"Hm…"

"Sakura… Sakura..!" kini wanita itu mulai menggoyangkan tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke…. SASUKEEEE…" tiba-tiba saja Sakura bangun terduduk sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Apa, Sasuke?"

"I-ibu..?" Sakura sangat kaget melihat ibunya yang saat ini ada di sampingnnya

"Siapa itu Sasuke, pacarmu mu ya?"

"Bukan bu, dia bukan pacarku…"

"Apa benar?" lalu wanita itu pun berdiri dan beranjak dari kamar Sakura. "Cepat mandi lalu sarapan! Ibu sudah menyiapkan telur mata sapi untukmu, apa Sasuke juga suka telur mata sapi?" ejek ibunya.

"Iya…." Jawab Sakura dengan singkat. 'Telur mata sapi?' Sakura pun teringat kembali dengan mimpinya.

Di depan pintu gerbang SMA Konoha, seperti biasa sepasang ibu baru itu mengantarkan Sakura ke sana. Sakura pun turun dari mobilnya.

"Sakura, hari ini ibu akan pulang telat. Jadi kau pulang sendiri saja ya."

"Iya bu." jawab Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Sakura…!" seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke? Selamat pagi." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke pun mengampiri Sakura.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Saseke pada Tsunade.

"Ya, selamat pagi juga. Jadi ini ya Sasuke pacarmu itu?" Kata Tsunade.

"I-ibu, dia bukan…."

"Jangan bilang begitu, ibu tidak melarangmu mempunyai seorang pacar. Oh iya, tahu tidak, tadi pagi Sakura mengigau dan menyebutkan namamu.."

"Benarkah?" Ujar Sasuke, kini pipi gadis itu sangat merah.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ya sudah, karena kau pacarnya jadi kau harus menjaga Sakura dengan baik ya."

"I-iya." Kini pipi Sasuke juga terlihat merah.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa…" Mobil pun melaju, wanita itu pun melambaikan tangannya.

"Maaf, jangan dengarkan ibuku ya!" Kata Sakura.

"Iya, aku tahu. Ayo!" mereka pun segera masuk ke area seklah mereka.

Di kelas XI-2, saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja sampai di kelas mereka. Entah karena terlalu pagi atau semua temen-teman mereka kesiangan, di kelasi itu baru mereka saja yang datang dan mereka berdua pun langsung menuju bangku masing-masing.

'Apa ini?' guman gadi itu, tenyata ada sebuah kertas telipat rapi di tempat duduknya dan bertuliskan "Untuk Sakura". Gadis itu pun segera mengambil kertas itu, lalu duduk dan membuka kertasnya.

_Sakura, _

_sepulang sekolah nanati aku akan_

_menunggumu di taman belakang._

_Kau harus datang ya.. _

**-TBC-**

Teriamakasih telah membaca. Kira-kira siapa ya yang mengirim surat itu, apa Sakura akan menemuinya di taman belakang? Ya…. Kita nantikan di chapter berikutanya.

Maaf ya semuanya, chapter 1 memang masih berantakan. Tapi tadi aku sudah memperbaikinya. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada yang salah lagi.

Untuk kak **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia** dan **akbar123**, aku ucapkan terimakasih telah mereviews.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Pria Berambut Merah

**Janji Di Bawah Sunset**

**Chapter 3**

**Pria Berambut Merah**

'Apa ini?' guman gadi itu, tenyata ada sebuah kertas telipat rapi di tempat duduknya dan bertuliskan "Untuk Sakura". Gadis itu pun segera mengambil kertas itu, lalu duduk dan membuka kertasnya.

_Sakura, _

_sepulang sekolah nanati aku akan_

_menunggumu di taman belakang._

_Kau harus datang ya.. _

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." kata teman sebangkunya yang baru saja datang, Sakura pun langsung menyembunyikan kertas itu dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Pagi…" Jawab Sakura.

"Eh, apa itu?" tenyata Tenten sudah menyedari benda yang disemunyikan teman sebangkunya.

"Oh ini, ini bukan apa-apa. Sungguh…" kata Sakura sambil tertawa palsu.

"Apa benar?" Sakura pun mengengukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu coba aku lihat…" Tenten dengan sangat gesit merebut kertas yang ada ditangannya dan langsung membaca surat itu.

"Tenten…."

"KYA… dari siapa ini?" Kini Tenten mulai berteriak-teriak gaje di kelas itu, Sasuke yang kaget dengan teriakannya pun menoleh padanya. "Sa-sasuke….. selamat pagi hehehe"

"Pagi…" jawab Sasuke dengan singkat. 'Gadis yang berisik.' Komentar dalam hatinya.

"Sakura, dari siapa ini?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku menemukannya di tempat disini."

"Begitu ya, lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah…."

"Kenapa begitu, apa kau tidak mau menemui orang itu?"

"Hanya saja aku tidak yakin." Sakura pun menatap Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Dengar ya, jika aku jadi kau aku mau menemuinya."

"Lalu setelah itu apa yang akan kau lakukan?."

"Em….. kemari!" Tenten pun membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Sakura.

"Ta-tapi masalahnya….."

"Coba saja dulu!"

"Iya-iya baiklah."

Singkat cerita, jam pelajaran pun berakhir. Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu pun keluar, kecuali Sasuke. Sepertinya dia masih ingin berlama-lama di kelas itu sambil memandangi pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari tempat duduknya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Sasuke, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya si anak pirang.

"Tidak, aku belum mau pulang."Jawab Sasuke yang terus menatap ke luar jendela.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan saja." Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hm….." kini Sasuke sendirian di sana, dia memikirkan begitu banyak kemungkinan yang ada dalam masalahnya ini. Sempat terlintas rasa ragu dalam hatinya bisa mengembalikan ingatan Sakura, karena menurut informasi yang didapat dari kepala sekolah, Sakura mengalami Amnesia yang jangka pemulihannya sangat panjang. 'Tapi seberapa panjang waktu yang dibutuhkan? Aku tidak bisa menunggu terus menerus, apa aku harus melakukannya sendiri?' Gumam pria berambut hitam.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, terlihat seorang sahabat sedang berusaha untuk meyakinkan temannya untuk memenuhi permintaan si penulis rahasia surat itu.

"Sakura, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat sana, orangnya sudah menunggu." Kata tenten sambil mendorong-dorong badan temannya, memang saat itu telah terlihat seseorang berdiri membelakangi mereka di bawah pohon.

"Ta-tapi aku…." Kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh Tenten.

"Tidak, dia tidak mempermainkanmu, jika saat ini dia hanya mempermainkanmu pasti dia tidak akan menunggu di sana. sekarang berjuang ya…" Kata Tenten yang sedikit mendorong badan Sakura.

"Aduh.." Sakura pun berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan Tenten dia langsung tancab gas lalu mengintip mereka dari kejauhan. Sakura pun mendekat pada orang itu. "Ehm…" Orang itu pun membalikan badannya.

"Sakura, kau sudah datang ya." Kata pira berambut merah itu.

"Gaara?"

"Iya." Gaara pun tersenyum. "Terimakasih memenuhi permintaanku."

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Ini, ya…. Hanya sekerdar pertemuan kecil saja."

"Pertemuan kecil?"

"Ya, benar. Aku hanya ingin bicara empat mata padamu tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

"…." Sakura pun terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, semenjak kau hadir di kelas kami aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda darimu. Matamu, rambutmu," Gaara pun membelai rambut Sakura. "senyummu, tawamu dan semuanya aku sangat menyukai itu." Dan kedua tangannya dia simpan di bahu Sakura. "Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya, benar. Bahkan sangat menyukaimu. Jadi aku ingin kau jadi ….." Kata pria itu, Gaara pun mulai berlutut di depan Sakura. "Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura."

"…." Sakura terdiam, semua yang dia bayangkan ternyata sanga ada di luar dugaan.

Tapi di tempat lain, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Orang itu merasa cemburu luar biasa, emosi yang hampir meledak kini sudah terlihat pada wajahnya.

'Awas kau anak pungut!' gumam gadis berambut merah itu.

Keesokan harinya, saat jam pelajaran ke 2. Saat ini semuanya sangat berisik di kelas, karena memang dari jam pertama belum ada guru yang masuk. Semuanya sangat heboh dengan obrolan masing-masing, tapi memang ada beberapa yang bersikap baik seperti membaca-baca saja. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Tenten yang sangat asik sekali membicarakan kejadian kemari.

"Oh, begitu ya. Lalu dia bilang apa lagi?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dia bilang, begitu begitu begitu dan begini." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya begitu begitu begitu dan begini?"

"A-anu… aduh bagaimana ya?" Kelihatannya Sakura khawatir ada yang menguing pembicaraan mereka. Apa lagi orang yang mereka bicarakan ada di dua bangku belakang dari mereka.

"Cepat, dia bilang apa? Dia tidak akan dengar. Dia sedang asik bercanda dengan Kiba."

"Baiklah dia bilang…. Em, 'Jadilah kekasihku.' Begitu katanya."

"Kyaaaaa apa benar? Sangat Romantis. Lalu-lalu… kau jawab apa?"

"Aku tidak jawab apa-apa. Heeeemmmmm… Tenten, bagaimana ini….?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Jika kau juga menyukainya, kau tinggal terima saja."

"Bukan itu….."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku sudah menyukai seseorang…."

"A-apa?"

"Iya, itu alasanku yang sebenarnya. Aku kira, yang mengirim surat itu adalah Sasuke, tapi kemarin pada saat kita keluar kelas dia hanya diam saja di kelas. Apa yang ha…" kata-kata sakura terpotong oleh Tenten.

"Tunggu- tunggu,,, tunggu dulu. Tahan bicaramu, aku ingi ke toilet sebentar ya. Hehe."

"Tenten….." Kata Sakura. Tenten pun segera tancab gas menuju tolet.

Tapi saat bangku tenten terlihat kosong, pria berambut merah itu segera menempatinya.

"Hi, Sakura." Sapa Gaara.

"Oh, hi."

"Jadi bagaimana yang kemarin?"

"A-anu.. aku masih belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang."

"Begitu ya. Kenapa?"

"Banyak yang harus aku pertimbangkan."

"Banyak yang harus kau pertimbangkan, kau ini seperti pertama kali pacaran saja." Kata Gaara, tapi tak di sangka Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa, jadi kau sama sekali belum pernah pacaran ya?"

"I-iya.. jadi, aku…." Sakura mulai memainkan tangannya hampir sama seperti kebiasaan Hinata.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku mengeti, aku akan memberikanmu waktu sampai kau siap menjawabnya."

"Iya, tapi aku rasa lebih baik tidak memaksakan diri seperti itu."

"Tidak, aku tidak memaksakan diri, bahkan aku senang menunggu untukmu."

"Begitu ya?" Sakura pun tersenyum.

_Inner Sakura._

_"WAAAAHAHAAA! APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI? KENAPA KAU SELALU TIDAK MENGETI?! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR…"_ innernya terhenti oleh ucapan Gaara.

"Sakura, sudah dulu ya." Gaara pun kembali ke tampatnya karena melihat Tenten sudah kembali.

"Iya…."

"Sakura, jadi bagaimana yang tadi?" Tanya Tenten sambil duduk di kusinya.

"Begini…_bla….bla…..bla…_" Begitulah cuplikan curahan hati seorang Sakura, jika ditulis pasti sangat pangjang. Memang ini adalah masalah yang lumayan berat untuknya, disisi lain Sakura menyukai seseorang, tapi disisi lain Sakura juga tak ingin melihat Gaara kecewa. Mungkin untuk saat ini lebih baik diam saja, menunggu waktu yang memutuskan dan mencari fakta yang dapat memperkuat alasannya.

Singkat cerita, jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, Seperti kemarin Sasuke tidak beranjak dulu dari bangkunya. Kebiasaan barunya itu sangat mencuri perhatian Sakura dan membuat gadis berambut pink ini begitu penasaran.

'Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu melamun, dia tak cepat-cepat pulang seperti yang lainnya. Sebenarnya dia kenapa?' gumam gadis itu. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya. "Sasuke…"

"Hm..." Jawab Sasuke yang sama sekali tak melihat pada sumber suara.

"Kenapa bukumu belum kau bereskan?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat buku pria berambut hitam itu masih ada di atas meja.

"Sakura?" Kata Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arahnya, gadis itu pun segera duduk di bangku kosong sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau tidak langsung pulang."

"Em, anu. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa kau termasuk orang yang percaya tentang mimpi?"

"Mimpi? Aku rasa aku sedikit percaya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini, akhir-akhir ini sudah beberapa kali aku bermimpi yang sama. Entah itu isyarat tuhan atau apa, tapi mimpi itu seperti kejadian nyata bagiku. Kemarin malam, aku bermimpi berada di teluk yang waktu itu kita datangi. Saat itu adalah saat matahari akan tenggelam, disana aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Lalu, orang itupun datang dan memberikanku sebuah benda. Setelah itu dia bilang akan menungguku disana tepat pada saat usiaku genap 17 tahun. Aku pun terbangun dan meneriakan namamu. Dan jika di pikir-pikir lagi, anak itu sangat mirip denganmu. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan maksudnya?" Sasuke yang mendengar cerita sakura, langsung saja membulatkan matanya. Dia tak percaya, ternyata waktu kepulihan itu sudah datang.

"Apa kau berkata jujur?"

"Iya, aku berkata jujur."

"Ok, aku rasa itu adalah sebuah ingatan yang kau lupakan dengan anak itu. Coba ingat-ingat lagi masa kecilmu!"

"Tapi aku… aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat hal itu."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Entahlah, aku rasa ada sebuah benda yang menimpa kepalaku."

"Begitu ya, lalu jika kau sudah bisa mengingat kembali masa kecilmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya lagi."

"Benarkah, walau pun itu adalah kenyataan yang pahit?" Sakura pun terdiam.

"Iya, walaupun itu pahit aku harus bisa menerimanya." Sasuke pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ternyata dia sudah mulai membuka hati untuk mengetahui semuanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingat betul tentang kejadian di mimpi Sakura, tapi dia tak mau memberitahunya secara sekligus.

"Jika anak kecil itu adalah aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Pertama aku akan bertanya satu hal padanya. Mana benda itu?" Sasuke pun menunjukan kalungnya. Ternyata Sakura kaget, dia tak menyangka Sasuke mengetahui benda yang dimaksudkan.

"Apa kau membelinya di sebuah toko dekat pantai?"

"Tidak, ayahku yang memberikannya untuk kita. Dan tidak akan ada lagi yang menyamai kalung kita. Lalu apa lagi?"

"Apa maksudnya kau akan menunggu di sana?"

"Jika sudah waktunya kau akan tahu. Itu adalah sebuah janji bagiku dan adalah sebuah permintaan untukmu."

"Jika aku tidak datang bagaimana?"

"Aku akan terus menunggu sampai fajar muncul." Sasuke pun tersenyum. "Bagaimana pun juga itu adalah sebuah janji kan?"

"Begitu ya. Lalu keluargaku gabaimana? Mereka ada dimana?" Sasuke kini terdiam, dia tak bisa menjawabnya untuk saat ini, karena jika dia menjawabnya sekarang akan terlihat seperti omong kosong saja.

"Untuk masalah itu, kau harus cari tahu sendiri."

"Haaaaaahhhh…" Sakura pun mengelah hafas. "Sudah hentikan omong kosong ini."

"Tidak, ini bukan omong kosong."

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah. ayo kita pulang."

"I-iya." Sakura langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sementara Sasuke membereskan buku yang ada di mejanya. Lalu merekapun menuju ke tempat loker, setelah selesai mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi…

"Sasuke, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal. Tunggu dulu sebentar ya." Kata Sakura yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di koridor kelas.

"Hm, cepatlah.!" Jawab Sasuke. 'Cepatlah, agar aku bisa selalu melihatmu.' Lalu di tempat loker siswa, Sakura terlihat sedang membuka lokernya.

"Nah, ini dia. untung saja tidak teringgal." Kata Gadis itu sambil membawa Ponselnya. Peraturan sekolah ini memang ketat untuk tidak membawa Ponsel ke kelas, jadi para siswa menaruh ponsel mereka di sana.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kau, anak pungut." Kata gadis terambut merah itu, lalu dia pun menghampiri Sakura. "Hey kau..!"

"Ya." Jawab Sakura sambil menutup lokernya.

"Dasar anak pungut, berani-beraninya kau merebut Gaara dariku!"

**-TBC-**

Terimakasih telah membaca. Menurutmu, siapa gadis berambut merah itu dan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Sakura? ya….. kita nantikan di chapter berikutnya.

Untuk **Nice Reviewer, , dan akbar123** terimakasih telah mereviews. Maaf jika ide-ideku ini masih terbilang sedikit pasaran dan masih ada typonya, aku memang baru belajar. Tapi aku akan mencari ide lain agar tidak terlalu pasaran. Maklum masih amatir… heheheh. Oh iya, kisah ini masih terus di lanjut kok, tapi jika harus update kilat mungkin aku tidak sanggup. Karena aku pegang dua cerita yang masing-masing sedang menuju klimaks, jadi butuh pemikiran yang ekstra. Maaf ya…

Ok, sampai disini saja. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Memori

**Janji Di Bawah Sunset**

**By: Haruno Tsubaki**

**Chapter 4**

**Memori**

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kau, anak pungut." Kata gadis terambut merah itu, lalu dia pun menghampiri Sakura. "Hey kau..!"

"Ya." Jawab Sakura sambil menutup lokernya.

"Dasar anak pungut, berani-beraninya kau merebut Gaara dariku!"

"Apa maksudmu aku merebut Gaara?"

"Dengar anak pungut!" Karin mendorong Sakura. "Aku adalah orang paling berkuasa disini, jadi jangan berani macam-macam denganku. Gaara adalah milikku, jangan pernah bermimpi kau bisa merebutnya." Sebenarnya Karin adalah anak dari Jiraiya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah ingin merebut Gaara dari siapapun."

"Benarkah? Memangnnya aku tidak melihat tingkahmu yang _kegatelan _menggodanya di taman belakan, HAH?!"

"Aku tidak menggodanya. Jika kau memang menginginkannya kenapa tidak kau ambil saja sendiri!"

PLAAK..! Karin menampar Sakura.

PLAAAAK…! Sakura pun membalas tamparan Karin. "Aku tahu, ayahmu adalah seorang pipminan di sekolah ini. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah takut dengan orang yang bisanya hanya bersemunyi dibalik kekuasaan ayahnya!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU ANAK PUNGUT…!"

BUKK…..! Kini Karin memukul wajah Sakura hingga badannya terdorong dan kepalanya pun membemtur loker hingga terkapar.

"Karin, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di belakang Karin.

"Ga-Gaara?" Karin sangat kaget.

"Sakura…" Sasuke yang berlari menghampiri sakura yang terkapar. "Sakura kau dengan aku? Sakura, Sakura sadarlah… sakura.."

"Sakura, bangunlah." Kini Gaara ikut-ikutan membangunkan Sakura. "Aku akan membawanya ke UKS." Tangan Gaara pun meraih badan Sakura.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Sasuke pun menepis tangannya. "Kau tak berhak menyentuh Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

"Akulah yang menjaga Sakura, bukan kau." Sasuke pun meraih badan Sakura dan menggendongnnya untuk dibawa ke UKS. "Sebaiknya kau urus saja pacarmu itu!" Kata Sasuke sambil melewati Karin.

Sasuke telah pergi dari tempat itu, kini tak ada pembicaraan apa pun dari mulut Gaara dan Karin. Gaara terdiam dan berfikir kenapa ini bisa terjadi dan kenapa Sasuke bilang dia adalah orang yang menjaga Sakura, padahal dia tak punya ikatan apa pun dengan Sakura. sementara Karin, dia hanya bisa menangis. Entah apa yang dia tangisi sebenarnya, punya rasa bersalah pun tidak. Hanya air mata buaya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" nada bicara pria itu pun mulai tinggi

"Gaara, aku.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura? orang macam apa kau, kau Iblis!"

"Tapi aku hanya…"

"DIAM! Aku tak mau mendengar alasan apa pun darimu. Kau Iblis." Kata Gaara, dia pun berjalan melewati Karin.

"Gaara, maafkan aku." Kata Gadis itu sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" air mata Karin menetes selakin deras.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau hapus saja air mata buayamu. Lepaskan!" Gaara pun meronta.

"Tidak… aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku lakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu, aku tak mau sipapun merebutmu. Aku mohon, maafkan aku… maafkan aku. Jangan pergi…"

"Karin dengarlah!" Nada bicaranya kini menurun. "Aku ini bukan milikmu, Aku juga bukan milik Sakura atau sipapun. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman biasa. Jadi aku mohon, lepaskan tanganmu.!"

"….." tak ada kata apapun dari Karin. Tangan Gaara pun mulai memegang tangan Karin yang melingkar di dadanya lalu menurunkannya. Gaara pun bejalan pergi meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

Sementara di UKS, Sasuke terlihat sibuk menelpon ibu angkat Sakura. dia sangat panik karena Sakura tak kunjung bangun meski petugas medis sekolah sudah membangunkannya berulang kali. Tapi tak selang beberapa lama, Nona Tsunade datang menjemput Sakura dan Sakura pun dibawa ke Rumah Sakit.

Saat ini, terlihat Sasuke sedang menemani Sakura di ruang perawatan. Sudah hampir jam 10 malam tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan siuman.

'Sakura, bangunlah. Aku mohon, aku tak mau kehilanganmu untuk yang ke dua kalinya.' Gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Kata ibu angkat Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu. "Pulanglah, ini sudah malam. Kau juga perlu istirahat, nanti akan aku hubungi jika Sakura telah siuman.

"Tapi….."

"Pulanglah, aku tak mau membuat keluargamu khawatir."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."Sasuke pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sakura, maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Pria berambut hitam itu pun beranjak pergi menuju pintu.

"Sasuke…" kata Nona Tsunade, Sasuke pun berbalik badan. "Mungkin hubunganku dengan Jiraiya akan memburuk dengan adanya peristiwa ini. Tapi, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini dengan serius. Aku tahu, Jiraiya adalah orang yang baik."

"Iya, aku mengerti"

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Sakura."

"Ya, terimakasih kembali. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Keesokan harinya, jari Sakura mulai bergerak. Kelopak matanya pun mulai terbuka. Terlihat atap yang asing baginya, ruangan itu pun juga terlihat asing. Dilihatnya cairan infuse terpasang di tangannya.

"Dimana aku.." Kata Sakura.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura." Kata Tsunade.

"Ibu, aku dimana?"

"Kau ada di Rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit, memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Memangnnya kau tidak ingat?"

"Oh iya, kemarin aku…" Tiba-tiba saja sakura terdiam. "Bu, ayahku mana?"

"Ayahmu?"

"Iya, kenapa hanya ada ibu, apa mamah tidak datang ke sini?" sepertinya Sakura merasa dirinya baru bangun dari tragedy 10 tahun lalu.

"Mamah, kau ini bicara apa? Apa kau masih bermimpi?"

"Tapi kan…" Lagi-lagi Sakura diam, sekarang memorinya sudah kembali. Tapi bukan hanya memori yang dia ingat, bahkan ingatannya yang hilang pun kembali. "Ayah, ayah di mana? Adikku dan mamah kemana mereka? kenapa mereka tidak ada disini? Mereka selamat kan?" mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura kau kenapa?"

"Bu, kemana mereka? kenapa mereka tidak ada disini?" Sakura mulai menangis.

"Sakura, tenanglah!" Tsunade pun memeluknya.

"Mana mereka? kemana mereka?" Sakura pun histeris.

"Tenanglah, Dokter, dokter cepat kemari… dokter…." Tak lama Dokter pun datang, dia memberikan obat penenang untuk Sakura. dan untunglah Sakura tak histeris lagi setelah obat itu diberikan. Tsunde pun cepat menelpon sang pemilik panti yang pernah merawat Sakura untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Ibu…" Sakura memanggil ibunya.

"Kenapa, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Kenapa mereka tidak ada di sini? Mereka kemana?"

"Tenanglah, Tuan Kabuto akan segera tiba. Dia akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Permisi…" Tedengar seorang pria baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Itu dia, dia sudah datang." Kata Tsunade. Pria setengah baya itu pun segera menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?" kata Kabuto.

"Tuan Kabuto, kemana mereka?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ternyata ingatamu sudah kembali ya, sebelunya aku minta maaf tidak memberi hatumu dari awal. Sebenarnya tragedy 10 tahun silam ini dimulai saat aku bertemu denganmu bersama Sasuke di pantai."

"Sasuke?"

"Benar, dia adalah temanmu kan? Saat itu kalian…."

**_Flashback_**

"Sakura lihat, mataharinya terbenam." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya benar." Ujar Sakura.

"Mataharinya seperti telur mata sapi."

"Te-telur mata sapi, jangan-jangan kau lapar ya?"

"Hehehe, aku ketahuan. Em….. Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini, tepat pada saat kau berusaia 17 tahun. Kau harus datang ya, ini permintaan.

"Apa, tapi itu kan masih 10 tahun lagi."

"Biar saja, bagiku tidak masalah menuggumu selama 10 tahun. Bahkan 100 tahun pun akan aku tunggu, asal kau kembali ke sini nanti."

"Kau ini, ada-ada saja."

"Aku serius, Sakura. berjanjilah, nanti kau akan datang."

"Iya baiklah, aku berjanji aku akan datang. Memangnya nanti kau mau apa?"

"Em, rahasia….."

"Kau ini…"

"Hey, kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Tuan Kabuto, kami sedang melihat matahari terbenam." Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu ya." Kabuto pun menghampiri mereka. "Kalian suka melihat marahari terbenam disini?"

"Tentu saja, ini adalah tempat paforit kami untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Benarkan Sakura?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja."

"Begitu ya, sekarangkan matahatinya sudah terbenam, sebaiknya kalian pulang. Nanti orang tua kalian khawatir. Ayo aku antar kalian pulang, kebetulan aku juga akan kembali ke panti.

"Iya." Kata mereka berdua. Lalu mereka bertiga pun beranjak dari sana. karena rumah Sasuke lebih dekat, maka tinggal mereka berdua saja yang masih berjalan dan tak lama mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Tuan Kabuto, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Ya…" Kabuto pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, tak seberapa jauh jarak dari rumah Sakura, terdengar gadis berambut pink itu pun berteriak.

"AAAAAA…. TOLONG… SIAPA PUN LOLONG AKU…!"

"Sakura…" Kabuto pun kembali sambil berlari ke rumah itu, dilihatnya rumah sakura sudah mengeluarkan banyak asap meski api masih terbilang kecil di dalam rumah. Kabuto berusaha membuka pintu depan, namun mustahil pintunya berlapis trails besi. Dia pun berlari menuju pintu belakan dan dia pun berhasil mendobraknya.

BRAAKK! Pintu pun didobrak

"Sakura.."

"Tuan Kabuto, tolong aku." Sakura terjebak oleh tetuntuhan di sana.

"Bertahanlah.." Pria itu pun mencoba masuk, tapi….

"AAAAAAAA!" Gadis kecil itu kembali berteriak, ternyata ada balok kayu yang menimpa kepalanya hingga tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kabuto langsung menyingkirkan balok kayu yang menimpanya dan membawa Sakura keluar. Dia pun membaringkan tubuh sakura di tempat yang aman. "Sakura, kau tunggu dulu di sini." Pria itu pun kebali ke dalam rumah. "APA MASIH ADA ORANG DI DALAM….?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

"HOYYY, APA ADA ORANG, APA MASIH ADA YANG TERJEBAK." Pria itu terus masuk menyusuri ruangan, tapi dari tadi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Perjalanannya pun terhenti karena material bangunan mulai berjatuhan. Akhirnya pria itu keluar dengan tangan hampa. "TOLOOOONG… KEBAKARAN…! KEBAKARAN!" Dan pria itu langsung membawa Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri ke rumah sakit.

**_End Flashback_**

"Sungguh kejadian yang aneh, sore itu sangat sepi sekali. Orang-orang seakan tak ada di sana dan kebakaran pun sangat cepat terjadi. Aku berusaha memanggil orang tuamu namun tak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat pada saat masuk ke rumahmu waktu itu?."

"Aku… aku mencium bau bensin yang bocor dari sepeda motor ayah yang ada di garasi belakang. Aku pikir ayah sedang membetulkan motornya. Di rumah sangat sepi, aku lihat ibu dan adikku terbaring di kamarnya. Tapi saat aku akan ke kamar mandi, ayah sedang mandi disana. Aku pun menuju ke ruang makan, tapi tak lama api menyala begitu saja dan sangat cepat sekali membesar." Ujar Sakura sambil menangis.

"Apa kau melihat seseorang yang baru keluar dari pintu belakang?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Saat itu aku menyelamatkanmu dari puntu belakan, pintu itu sangat mudah di dobrak."

"Apa?"

"Ya, tapi menurut penyelidikan itu adalah kebakaran murni."

"Tapi kenapa Tuan mau merawatku?"

"Karena aku ini sangat kenal betul dengan orang tuamu, aku tahu kalian tidak punya kerabat lagi kan? jadi aku memutuskan merawatmu di pantiku."

"Tapi kenapa teman-temanku tak ada yang tahu?"

"Mau beri tahu bagaimana, saat itu aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit sendirian. Saat itu aku masih tak punya ponsel, hanya ada telpon rumah di panti. Di tambah lagi tak ada nomor teman-temanmu yang tersedia di sana dan jarak panti dengan kampung halamanmu itu sangat jauh. Kebetulan aku ke pantai karena telah mencari kulit kerang."

"Begitu ya. Terimakasih, selama ini kau telah merawatku dengan baik."

"Sudahlah, bagaimana pun juga aku sudah mengangapmu sebagai anakku sendiri."

"Lalu, keluargaku di makamkan dimana?"

"Aku sendiri tak tahu. Mungkin temanmu ada yang mengetahuinya." Ujar kabuto. Pertemuan mereka berlangsung singkat, tapi sedikitnya pertemuan ini telah membuat Sakura bisa mengetahui dan menerima kenyataan.

Sesaat setelah Kabuto pergi.

"Ibu akan menelpon Sasuke, ibu akan menanyakan dimana makan keluargamu." Ujar Tsunade.

"Jangan, jangan dulu bu. Jangan beritahu dulu Sasuke tentang ini. Aku tak ingin dulu dia tahu ingatanku telah kembali, jangan beri tahu juga teman-temanku bu."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu…. Itu biar aku yang beritahu mereka."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ibu akan menelponnya untuk mengabarkan kau telah siuman saja."

"Iya, terimakasih bu." Kata Sakura, sang ibu angkat itu pun segera menelpon Sasuke. tapi sayang sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa langsung menengok Sakura saat itu juga karena beberapa urusan di sekolah yang harus dia kerjakan.

Karena dokter telah memperbolehkan Sakura untuk pulang, jadi pasangan anak dan ibu ini pun langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah megah mereka. tapi ditengah perjalanan….

"Bu, apa kita bisa ke kampung halamanku dulu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tapi, kita kan harus pulang." Kata Tsunade.

"Aku mohon, bu! Aku ingin mengunjungi makan keluargaku dulu sebentar."

"Baiklah, ibu tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu." Lalu mobil yang ditumpangi mereka pun berputar arah menuju suatu perkampungan dekat pantai. Disana Tsunade bertanya-tanya tentang keluarga Haruno pada penduduk sekitar. Akhirnya mereka pun mendapatkan informasi tentang lokasi pemakamannya. Mereka di makamkan di pemakaman umum di tempat itu. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka pun segera tancap gas ke lokasi.

Di pemakaman, Sakura menaburkan bunga di atas makam mereka.

"Mamah, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa ayah dan Haku juga ikut pergi, kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian? Hiks… Hiks…" sakura menangis

"Sakura sudah, jangan terus menangis. mereka pasti sedih jika malihatmu seperti ini, sudah ya." Kata Tsunade. "Sebenanya, kau dan ibu memiliki posisi yang sama. Dulu ibu juga memiliki seorang anak perempuan, namanya Shizune."

"Shizune?"

"Benar, dia meninggal sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan lalulintas, begitu juga dengan ayahnya Dan Kato. Jika dia masih ada, pasti dia sebaya denganmu dan juga sangat cantik. Saat itu, aku merasa tuhan sangatlah tak adil. Kenapa Dia hanya membawa mereka, kenapa tidak membawaku juga. Aku sangat berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, hingga akhirnya aku jatuh sakit. Sakura?"

"Iya bu."

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau jangan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan ini ya, sekarang seharusanya kau mulai memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Bagi ibu, sekarang kau adalah pengganti Shizune dan ayahnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, ibu adalah pengganti keluargamu. Ibu berjanji pada mereka akan selalu menjagamu, sampai kapan pun."

"Terimakasih, ibu." Mereka pun berangkulan.

Di taman belakang sekolah.

"Sakura…" kata pria berambut hitam.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sasuke pun menghapmiri Sakura dan duduk di bangku taman tepat di samping Sakura.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang mendinginkan kepala saja."

"Mendinginkan kepala? Apa aku perlu memberikanmu es batu untuk kau taruh di kepalamu?"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sebenarnya, aku sedang merindukan sebuah pohon besar yang ada di halaman rumahku yang dulu."

"Rumahmu yang dulu?" Sasuke mulai bingung.

"A-anu, maksudku panti." Sakura berbohong.

"Oh begitu ya, memanya ada apa dengan pohon besar yang ada di panti?"

"Aku merindukan saat-saat aku bermain dengan teman-temanku di sana."

"Begitu ya, Sakura aku minta maaf saat itu aku tidak bisa ikut menjemputmu pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Disini ku sangat kewalahan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan teman-teman, sampai-sampai aku pulang hampir tengah malam. Dan kau tahu, ibu hampir saja marah besar karena mengira aku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh karena pulang larut."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya ibumu itu sangat galak."

"Em, tidak. Aku rasa galak itu telalu kejam baginya, ibu lebih cocok disebut dengan orang yang sangat disiplin. Tapi sikapnya sangat lembut padaku dan kakak."

"Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Em, Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan untukmu, apa kau bisa mengabulkannya?"

"Apa pun itu Tuan Putri, aku akan mengabulkannya." Sasuke pun melipat tangannya di dada seperti Jin Lampu Aladin.

"Em, anu… aku ingin…." Kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa di sana?"

**-TBC-**

Teimakasih telah membaca, jadi siapakah orang yang baru datang itu? Apa yang Sakura inginkan dan kapan Sakura akan mengatakan ingatannya telah kembali pada teman-temannya? kita nantikan dichapter berikutnya.

Terimakasih untuk **hanazono yuri, Mega dwi dan yang lain** telah mereviews, maaf ya kalau masih ada typo. Oh iya, sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Saya tidak bisa update kilat, karena saya memegang 2 story. Untuk menunggu _Janji di Bawah Sunset _ini di update lagi, silahkan berkunjung ke blog saya,saya sudah mengupdate lebih dari 10 chapter.

Ok, untuk sekarang sampai disini saja. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	5. Satu Kali Lagi

**Janji Di Bawah Sunset**

**By: Haruno Tsubaki**

**Chapter 5**

**Satu Kali Lagi**

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan untukmu, apa kau bisa mengabulkannya?"

"Apa pun itu Tuan Putri, aku akan mengabulkannya." Sasuke pun melipat tangannya di dada seperti Jin Lampu Aladin.

"Em, anu… aku ingin…." Kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa di sana?" Tanya pria berambut merah dan secara spontan Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura, Gaara pun menghampiri mereka dan berdiri tepat diantara mereka.

"Em, apa ya yang aku lakukan?" Gaara pun menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang. "Hey pantan ayam, geser sedikit…!"

"Enak saja kau bilang, tidak mau." Ujar Sasuke

"Aku bilang geser sedikit.!"

"Duduk saja di sana, di sana kan masih kosong." Sasuke pun menunjuk bangku taman yang ada di samping mereka.

"Aku bilang geser sedikiiiiiiiiiitttt…..!" Gaara pun menerobos mereka dan mendorong Sasuke.

BRUUUKK! Sasuke jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau! Dasar kau jidat berstempel, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke pun bangkit.

"Jidat berstempel katamu? Ini tato, dasar pantat ayam!"

"Tato, apa benar? Tapi kelihatannya itu seperti stempel di kantor ayahmu? Jangan-jangan kau mencurinya dari kantor dan setiap pagi kau menstempet jidatmu dulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Hahahahaha."

"Tutup mulutmu, pantat ayam!"

"Hahahahahah. Sakura, coba lihat!" Sasuke pun memegangi kepala Gaara dan dihadapkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Dia memakai stempel di jidat. Hahahaha"

"…." Sakura tak mengatakan apa pun, dia hanya tertegun melihat tingkah mereka yang masing-masing tidak mau mengalah. Seketika Wajah Gaara langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"PANTAT AYAAAAAAAMMM!" Gaara pun melayangkan tangannya dan mendaratkan telapak tangannya tepat di wajah Sasuke. lalu tangan yang satu lagi dia lingkarkan di leher Sasuke, dan…. "Rasakan ini!"

"Waahaaa… bau sekali…. Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan, dasar jidat berstempel.." Gaara menempelkan wajah Sasuke tepat di ketiaknya. Gaara terus saja tertawa dan Sasuke terus meronta-ronta karena lehernya terkunci.

"Sudah, hentikan…. Hey, kalian. Ya ampun." Ujar Sakura. sayang mereka tak mendengarkan suara Sakura yang berusaha melerai mereka. "KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAAAANNN!"

TAAKK! Sakura menjitak kepala Gaara.

"Lepaskan!" Ujar Sakura. Gaara pun kaget dan langsung melepaskan Sasuke.

"UUUOOOO! Bau sekali…. Akhirnya aku bisa bebas.." Sasuke pun muntah-muntah disana.

"Kau juga…"

TAAKK! Sakura juga menjitak Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau juga memukulku?"

"KENAPA KATAMU!" Kini Sakura benar-benar marah pada mereka berdua.

'Se-seram…' Gumam mereka berdua.

"KALIAN INI KENAPA, BERTINGKAH BODOH SEPERTI ANAK KECIL. APA KALIAN TIDAK MALU? DASAR TIDAK TAHU MALU."

"Sa-sakura, tapi dia…." ucapan Gaara terpotong.

"DIAM! JANGAN MEMOTONG SAAT AKU BICARA."

"Maaf…."

"Sekarang, cepat salaman!" tapi mereka hanya saling bertatapan dan membuang muka. "AKU BILANG SALAMAN….!" Mereka pun terpaksa menuruti kata-kata Sakura karena takut Sakura akan lebih marah dari itu. "Sekarang senyum, ayo cepat!" lalu mereka berdua pun nyengir ala iklan pasta gigi.. "Bagus…" Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura pun langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sa-sakura, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Pulang."

"Apa pulang, lalu bagaimana dengan permintaanmu yang tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak jadi, nanti saja." Sakura pun terus melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka yang mematung.

Tak lama setelah itu, sekolah mulai sepi. Yang terlihat hanya ada beberapa anak basket yang sedang latihan. Salah satunya adalah Gaara, orang yang sangat Karin sukai. Menit demi menit pun berlalu dan tiba saatnya bagi mereka untuk istirahat. Begitu juga dengan Gaara, dia langsung berselonjor ria di pinggir lapangan. Tangannya pun mulai meraih tas yang dia taruh di sana, membukanya dan meraba-raba isinya.

"Air minumku mana, jangan-jangan tertinggal di kelas. Apa boleh buat aku harus mengambilnya." Dia pun mulai bergegasuntuk mengambilnya, sesampainya di depan kelas dia melihat pintu kelasnya tidak tertutup rapat. 'Apa masih ada orang?' Gumamnya, tanpa pikir panjang dia pun langsung saja masuk. Tapi….. "Hey, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Gaara, kau sudah datang?" Karin pun tersenyum, terlihat dia sedang duduk manis di tempat duduk sang pujaan hatinya. "Aku sedang menunggumu."

"Menungguku?" Gaara pun menghampirinya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau sedang mencari ini kan?" Karin pun menunjukan botol minuman Gaara.

"Apa kau mengambilnya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tahu aku mencarinya dan kenapa kau ada di kelasku sendirian?"

"Tadi aku sedang iseng saja lewat sini dan aku lihat pintunya sedikit terbuka jadi aku masuk saja. Sekali-sekali aku ingin duduk di tempat yang sama denganmu, pada saat aku duduk eh ternyata ada ini. Aku tahu kau pasti akan mencarinya, jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggumu saja."

"Oh." Jawab Gaara, dia pun langsung mengambil dan meneguk air dalam botol itu. tanpa basa-basi dia langsung melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Gaara, kau mau kemana?"

"Ke lapangan."

"Aku mohon jangan pergi dulu." Karin pun meraih tangan Gaara. "Apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku?"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya. Aku harus kelapangan." Gaara pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Mungkin bagimu aku ini hanya iblis, iblis yang penuh dengan dosa. Semuanya terlihat buruk dimatamu, tapi ketahuilah iblis ini sangat kesepian. Semua orang, teman-temanku, kau bahkan ayah sekalipun tak pernah peduli denganku." Gaara pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Semua ini aku lakukan hanya untuk dipedulikan oleh kalian. Tapi kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian hanya mencapku sebagai iblis dan semakin tak mempedulikanku." Mata Karin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Itu karena tingkahmu sendiri kan? kau hanya memeperburuk keadaan dirimu saja."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, merengek pada ibuku? Ibuku sudah mati, satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku sudah mati." Gaara pun terdiam dan gadis itu pun mulai menagis. "Pada saat ibuku meninggal, mereka bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka bilang akan berusaha menjadi pengganti ibu untukku agar aku tidak kesepian dan berhenti menangis. TAPI APA BUKTINYA? AKU HANYA DIBUANG… MEREKA TAK PEDULI… MEREKA MUNAFIK…EGOIS!" Karin pun mulai terduduk dan terus menangis. "Aku hanya ingin dipedulikan, hanya itu, hanya itu…."

"Maafkan aku." Gaara pun berjalan mendekatinya lalu berjongkok di depannya dan tanpa diduga-duga Gaara pun langsung memeluk gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mempedulikanmu, maaf jika aku membuatmu tertekan. Tapi saat ini aku…." Ucapannya terpotong.

"Aku tahu, kau lebih menyukai Sakura dari pada aku." Karin pun melepaskan pelukan Gaara. "Tapi satu kali saja, bukalah hatimu untukku."

"Tapi saat ini….. mungkin saat ini lebih tepat aku menjadi seorang kakak untukmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Semuanya proses itu membutuhan waktu, kau pasti mengertikan?"

"Tapi jika aku menjadi adikmu, berarti Sakura masih…"

"Sudah hentikan, untuk sekarang kau jangan memikirkan masalah aku dengan Sakura. sekarang yang harus kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana menjadi seorang adik yang baik untukku. kau mengerti?" Karin pun mengangguk. "Sudah, sekarang jangan menangis lagi." Gaara pun mengapus air mata di pipi Karin. "Coba ku lihat sekarang, sunyum ayo cepat senyum."

"Tidak mau." Karin pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan begitu, Cepat senyum!" Karin pun mulai tersenyum. "Nah, begitu. Sekarnang kau adalah iblis termanis yang pernah aku lihat." Pipi gadis itu pun memerah. "Pipimu merah."

"Hentikan." Karin langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

"Ya baiklah, tapi sekarang kau harus berjanji untuk menjadi adikku yang paling baik." Gaara pun mengacungkan jari kelingingnya.

"Aku berjanji." Karin pun mengkaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Gaara. "Tapi apa boleh aku meminta pelukannya satu kali lagi?"

"Enak saja, tidak boleh."

"Kenapa, memangnya apa bedanya? tadi kan kau juga memelukku." Karin berusaha melingkarkan tangannya di dada Gaara.

"Aku bilang tidak boleh, hey hentikan…" Gaara berusaha mundur untuk menjauh dari Karin.

"Kenapa, hanya satu kali lagi."

"Aku tidak mau…" Gaara pun lari keluar dari kelas itu dan Karin pun mengerjarnya.

"Jangan lari, ayo peluk aku…!"

"Aku tidak mau, hentikan cepat hentikan!"

"Hanya satu kali saja."

"Hentikaaaannn…" Gaara pun memegangi kedua tangan Karin. "Sekarang kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

"Lepaskan aku..." Karin pun mulai meronta.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan, nanti jika aku lepaskan pasti kau akan….."

"Karin…" Panggil seseorang.

"Ayah?" Ujar Karin.

"Kepala sekolah…" Gaara pun langsung saja melepaskan tangan Karin.

"Karin, ayo pulang..!"

"Iya.." Karin pun melangkah meninggalkan Gaara di sana. "Sampai jumpa.." Karin pun melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, sampai jumpa." Gaara pun juga melambaikan tangannya. Sesaat dia tak mengerti dengan kepribadian Karin. Terkadang ia terlihat dengan kepribadian dan aura yang tampak negative karena masalalunya yang suram, sampai-sampai tak ada satu orang pun yang mau menemaninya di kelas. Tapi saat ini yang dia lihat sangatlah bertolak belakang. 'Dia terlihat sangat gembira sekarang, syukurlah.' Guman Gaara.

Di kediaman Tsunade, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink itu sedang duduk di kamarnya sambil sedikit bermain-main dengan sebuah boneka beruang besar miliknya.

"DASAR BODOHH! Kenapa kau muncul pada saat aku akan bicara pada Sasuke…."

BUUKK! Gadis itu pun memukul bonekanya.

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi….. dasar JIDAT STEMPEL….. RASAKAN INI….."

BUUKKKK! Sakura pun kembali meninju-ninju bonekanya.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa? Kenapa berisik sekali?" Teriak ibunya dari lantai bawah.

"A-anu, di sini ada kecoa. Aku sedang berusaha menangkapnya…." Sakura Berbohong.

"Apa kecoa? Cepat pukul saja dengan sandamu, jangan biarkan dia turun ke sini!"

"Iya bu, Akan ku pukul dia. RASAKAN INI….!"

BUUKKK! Sakura kembali memukul bonekanya.

Kriiiiiing… Kriiiiing….. Terdegnar ponsel Sakura berdering, gadis itu pun langsung saja melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke…." Gadis itu pun mengangkatnya. "Halo, ada apa Sasuke?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Em, anu… mengenai tadi yang di sekolah, aku ingin minta maaf."

"Oh itu, tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Lalu tadi kau mau minta apa?"

"Em, apa ya? Hehehe…."

"Ayo cepat bilang, jangan malu-malu begitu..!"

"A-anu, aku bilang apa besok kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau…. Em, anu …bisa temani aku ke toko buku?"

"Oh, hanya ingin ke toko buku? Tentu saja, nanti sepulang sekolah kita langsung ke sana."

"Iya, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Ya sudah, sampai besok ya." Sasuke pun menunup telponnya.

"Akhirnya… Biar pun hanya bilang ingin ke toko buku tapi… eeemmmm!" Kini Sakura pun mulai senyum-senyum gaje. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin berduaan dengan Sasuke dengan bermodus ingin ke toko buku. Tapi yaaa….. sepertinya strategi bermodus toko buku ini mulai berhasil.

Keesokan harinya.

TEEEEEET… TEEEEEET…

Bel tanda sekolah usai pun di bunyikan. Terlihat semua siswa berhamburan ke luar kelas.

"Sakura aku duluan ya." Kata Tenten.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura yang masih membereskan bukunya.

"Sakura, apa kita langsung pergi?" Tanya Sasuke yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Iya, ayo." Sakur pun berdiri dan menggendong tasnya, lalu merekapun berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Tantpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata hijau itu terus memperhatikan merka.

'Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Kau belum menjawab pertnyaanku waktu itu, tapi kau malah selalu terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana denganku?' Gumam Gaara. "Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah lupa?" Kata Gaara sambil memandangi ke arah mana mereka pergi.

"Kalau dia sudah lupa, ya seharusnya kau mengingatkannya." Kata Kiba.

"A-apa?" Gaara pun kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Kiba merespon pertanyaanya.

"Aku bilang, jika dia sudah lupa kau harus mengingatkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti mengerti. Sudah ya, aku pulang duluan." Kiba pun meninggalkan teman sebangkunya di kelas. Gaara pun berpikir, kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu. padahal dia tak menceritakan pada siapapun bahwa dirinya sudah menyatakan perasaan pada gadis berambut pink itu.

'Benar juga apa yang dia bilang. Jika dia sudah lupa, maka aku harus mengingatkannya.' Gumam Gaara, dia pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. 'Baiklah, aku kan menanyakan jawabannya sekarang juga. Tak peduli dia akan menerimaku atau tidak, tapi jika aku tidak melakukan apapun hasilnya akan tetap seperti ini kan?' sekarang pria berambut merah itu pun segera menyusul Sakura ke luar kelas.

Semetara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampai di gerbang depan.

"Sakura, kau tunggu dulu di sini ya!" Kata Sasuke.

"Iya." Sakura pun menunggunya di sana, sementara Sasuke pergi ke tempat parkir siswa yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari sana. tapi setelah itu…

"Sakura…" Panggil seseorang, mata gadis itu pun segera mencari sumber suara itu.

"Gaara, ada apa?" Terlihat Gaara sedikit berlari-lari.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan dulu pergi."

"Aku belum pergi, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang aku katakana di taman belakang?"

"Taman belakang?" Sakura pun segera membulatkan matanya. "A-anu, maaf tapi aku….."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kau menjawab kau belum siap untuk menjawab. Waktu yang aku berikan kini sudah habis. Aku tidak bisa menunggu ketidak pastian ini terlalu lama lagi."

"Tapi kenapa, kau bilang kan kau akan menunggu sampai kapan pun aku siap?"

"Tapi ini sudah tidak bisa ditolelir lagi, kau seakan sudah lupa dengan hal ini. Aku merasa kau mulai menjauhiku dan mulai mendekati orang lain."

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak melupakannya. Sungguh."

"Ya, baiklah jadi sekarang bagaimana dengan jawaban mu? Kau menerima aku atau tidak?"

"A-anu, aku, aku…."

TIIID…. TIIID…. Seseorang membunyikan klaksonnya.

"Hey, jangan berdiri di tengah! Kau sudah gila ya?" Kata orang itu, ya memang saat ini banyak sekali kendaraan siswa dan para guru yang lalu-lalang di sana.

"Maaf…" Gaara pun segera menyingkir dari sana dan orang bersepeda motor itu pun segera melaju pergi. "Nah, jadi sekarang bagai mana?"

"Aku…. Aku… Haaaaah…" Sakura pun mengelah nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan terus terang saja. Sebenarnya dari sejak awal aku…"Ucapannya terpotong.

TIIIIIIDD….

"Sakura, ayo naik." Kata Sasuke yang membawa motor gedenya yang berwarna biru.

"Tunggu dulu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Gaara.

'Ya ampun bagaimana ini? Jika aku bilang sekarang, apa Sasuke akan marah? Dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Ya tuhan, aku harus bagai mana?' Gumam gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, ayo cepat naik..!"

**-TBC-**

Terimakasih telah membaca. Cinta segi tiga yang rumit, eh tidak, ingkin ini cinta segi empat. Ya baiklah, untuk menambah penasaran, kira-kira siapakah yang akan dipilih Sakura? ah pasti itu sudah bisa di tebak. Yaaaaa intinya Sakura akan jawab apa? Nah itu lah kira-kira, dan apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura telah menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara? Kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya saja…. ^.^

Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang telah mereviews. Maaf, kalau masih terdapat Typo. Mudah-mudahan saja Typonya tidak terlalu banyak, maaf juga kalau ide di chapter kali ini masih terlihat pasaran, hehehehe saya bingung harus memasukan adegan apa lagi di sini. Terutama di akhir cerita, hahaha dasar masih amatiran.

Baiklah untuk sekarang, sampai disini saja. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. ^_^


	6. Gitar Klasik

**Janji Di Bawah Sunset**

**By: Haruno Tsubaki**

**Chapter 6**

**Gitar Klasik**

TIIIIIIDD….

"Sakura, ayo naik." Kata Sasuke yang membawa motor gedenya yang berwarna biru.

"Tunggu dulu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Gaara.

'Ya ampun bagaimana ini? Jika aku bilang sekarang, apa Sasuke akan marah? Dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Ya tuhan, aku harus bagai mana?' Gumam gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, ayo cepat naik..!"

"GAARA….!" Teriak seseorang, seketika mereka bertiga pun menengok padanya.

"Karin?" Gaara terkejut.

"ANAK PUNGUT, LAGI-LAGI KAU…"Kata-kata nya terpotong

"Hentikan..!"Gaara pun menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu."

"Ayo cepat kita pergi." Gaara menarik tangan Karin.

"Lepaskan!" Karin melepaskan genggaman Gaara.

"Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau tahu aku ini kenapa, harusnya kau tahu aku ini tak suka kau terus mendekatinya. Kenapa kau belum juga mengerti?" Emosi Kain nampaknya akan segera meledak. Gaara pun terdiam sejenak.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita jangan bicara disini!" Gaara kembali menarik tangan Karin dan lagi-lagi gadis itu meronta.

"Lepaskan aku..!" Tapi sayang, cengkraman Gaara semakin kuat. "Lepaskan aku bilang.. !" dan akhirnya Gaara terpaksa sedikit menyeret Karin.

"Tunggu,,,!" Ujar Sakura, gadis bermata hijau ini langsung saja mengejar mereka. "Tunggu dulu, aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Mereka berdua pun berhenti.

"Diam kau, jangan ikut campur! Kau mau aku beri pukulan seperti waktu itu hah!" Karin membentak Sakura.

"Tutup mulutmu!" kata Gaara.

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut..!" Jawab sakura dengan datar.

"Apa kau bilang!" Emosi Karin kini semakin memuncak, tapi Sakura sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Seharusnya seorang laki-laki itu tidak bersikap kasar, kan?" Sakura pun melepaskan tangan Gaara yang masih mencengkaram tangan Karin. "Dia kesakitan."

"Jangan sok baik." Ucap Karin dengan datar sambil mengelus-elus tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua perkataan teman wanitamu ini, terserah dia ingin mengatakan apa. Tapi yang jelas, aku kemari bukan untuk memperkeruh suasana." Mereka berdua pun terdiam. "Baiklah, terus terang saja sejak awal aku ada disini aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Aku tahu, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri dan aku sadar sekarang, semua tak boleh ditunda terlalu lama. Dari sejak awal, aku…."

"A-apa? kenapa kau tidak bilang dari sejak itu, kenapa kau biarkan aku menunggu seperti ini?" Nada bicara pria itu pun mulai meninggi.

"Bukankah satu hari setelah itu pun aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan memaksakan diri?" Gaara pun terdiam. "tapi apa, kau berusaha keras untuk tetap menunggu aku menjawab. Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan sebuah tolakan halus dariku?"

"Maaf."

"Selain itu, aku hanya tak ingin melihat wajahmu berubah murung ketika aku dengan jelas bilang tidak. Karena aku juga menghargai perasaanmu, begitu juga dengan perasaan Karin. Aku tahu, dia menunggumu lebih lama dari pada kau menunggu jawabanku sampai hari ini. Itu benarkan, Karin?" Gaara pun membulatkan matanya.

"Hem…." Karin malah membuang muka.

"Maaf…" Sakura pun meraih tangan Karin. "Aku sama sekali tak ingin merebutnya darimu, karena aku tahu…" Sakura kini meraih tangan Gaara dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Karin. "Kau sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan yang sama kan, Gaara?"

"A-anu.. aku…" Wajah Gaara memerah.

"Kau menutupi perasaanmu kan, karena kau merasa kurang pantas dengan anak dari kepala sekolah disini? Lalu beberapa kali kau mencoba memalingkan perasaanmu pada seseorang tapi hasilnya….."

"Sssstt.. sudah cukup! Dari mana kau tahu?" Gaara pun sedikit membisik, tapi Sakura hanya tersenyum dan berkata…

"Maaf, tanpa sepengetahuanmu aku menanyakan hal ini pada teman sebangkumu."

"APA?! DASAR EMBER DIA!"

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Karin, saat ini wajah Karin mulai merona sama seperti Gaara. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang yang sebenarnya padaku?"

"Karena aku…. Sebaiknya kita hangan bicara disini ya..!"

"Sakura, cepat! Kenapa lama sekali?" Kata Sasuke.

"Iya sebentar." Jawab Sakura. "Em aku rasa sekarang aku harus pergi, sekali lagi aku minta maaf . sampai jumpa…" Sakura pun beranjak dan segera naik ke motor Sasuke.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih, sepertinya seriu sekali?"

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo jalan." Motor biru itu pun mulai melaju.

"Apa yang dikatakan dia itu adalah benar?" Tanya Karin sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang masih berpegangan dengan Gaara.

"Maaf.." Gaara pun melepaskan tangan Karin, karena saat ini dia baru sadar banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sedang berpegangan tangan. "Sebaiknya kita ke taman belakang saja." Tanpa basa-basi dan busu, mereka pun beranjak ke taman belakang. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi taman tempat Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara kemarin.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" Karin pun mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar. Pasti saat dia mendengarnya dari Kiba, dia merasa terpukul. Aku yang bersalah, andai saja waktu itu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Hm….." Karin pun merasa ini beguti menyebalkan, karena Gaara hanya memikirkan Sakura dan Sakura saja. Tapi dia yang dihadapannya hanya… "Aku rasa kau itu egois." Gaara pun membulatkan matanya, dia tak menyangka Karin akan mengatakan hal itu. "Kau hanya memikirkan 'bagai mana caranya diriku' dan aku yakin kau tidak pernah memikirkan 'bagaimana dengan dia'. kau tak pernah mencoba untuk berusaha memperjuangkan apa yang jadi keyakinanmu dan mimpimu."

"Tapi lihat dirimu, siapa kau yang sebenarnya? Kau anak dari seorang pimpinan disini, tapi aku.. aku ini hanya….."

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah peduli." Kata Karin dengan sedikit berteriak. 'Pasti itu hanya alasan saja. Jika itu alasan yang sesungguhnya, dia tak mingkin mendekati Sakura. Sakura kan anak dari Nona Tsunade. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ayah.' Gumam gadis itu. "Kau tahu, hati ku sangant sakit ketika aku melihat kalian berdua ada disini waktu itu."

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, memangnya menurutmu apa alasanku sampai berani memukulnya waktu itu?" Gaara pun terdiam. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo, kita pulang." Karin pun segera berdiri dan Gaara pun juga ikut berdiri. Tapi denga spontan Gaara menghadapkan Karin padanya.

"Aku berhutang satu pelukan padamu kan?" Tanpa komando apa pun Gaara langsung saja memeluk gasi itu. gadis itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan dan hanya bisa diam. "Maafkan aku…"

"…" Karin tak menjawab apa pun, dia hanya membalas pelukan Gaara dengan melinkarkan tangannya pada badan Gaara hingga beberapa detik.

"Karin?"

"….."

"Karin…."

"….."

"Kenapa kau diam saja, apa kau tidak memaafkanku?" Gaara pun berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan dilepas….!" Karin malah mempererat pelukannya. "Ahirnya ku tangkap juga kau. Sekarang aku tak akan melepaskanmu, kau tak bisa kemana-mana?"

"A-apa?" Gaara terkejut. 'Aku kira tadi itu dia sudah kembali waras, ternyata dia hanya memancingku untuk memeluknya.' Gumam Gaara. "Hey, lepaskan cepat!" Gaara pun meronta.

"Tidak mau…. Tiak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau…. Jika aku lepaskan, pasti kau akan kembali mengejar Sakura kan?"

"Cepat lepaskan…! Nanti jika ayahmu lihat bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja dia lihat."

"A-apa?" Gaara pun berhenti meronta. Dia pun kembali melinkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Karin dan membiarkannya beberapa menit. "Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku terus?"

"Sampai kau berhenti mengejar Sakura."

"Aku sudah berhenti."

"Bohong.." Karin pun mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Bukti?" Gaara pun segera melepaskan pelukan Karin dan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Karin beberapa detik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memandangi wajahnya dari dekat saja.." Karin pun terdiam dan wajahnya mulai merona sekarang. "Wajahmu, seperti kepiting rebus."

"KAAAAU….. SINGKIRKAN WAJAHMU!" Karin pun mendorong wajah Gaara hingga dia hampi terjatuh.

"Kau ini kenapa sih…?" Karin sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, dia malah meninggalkan Gaara di sana. "Dia marah. Karin, tunggu…" Gaara pun mengejarnya.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut pink dan Sasuke telah sampai di sebuah toko buku dan segera masuk.

"Ramai sekali.." Ujar Sakura.

"Tentu saja, ini kan Toko buku yang paling terkenal. Sebenarnya kau mau cari buku apa?"

"Aku mencari buku tentang gitar. Sepertinya ada di bagian sana…" Sakura pun berjalan menuju bagian music dan Sasuke pun mengikutinya.

"Apa kau mau belajar bermain gitar?"

"Ya, begitulah." Sakura pun sibuk memilih-milih buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka music?"

"Sejak aku di panti, aku sering melihat anak laki-laki di sana bermain gitar dan bernyanyi. Sepertinya itu sangat menyenangkan. Nah ketemu." Sakura pun mengambil buku berwarna putih dan hitam bergambar gitar. "Em, sepertinya ini tidak dengan contoh lagunya."

"Jika kau ingin belajar, aku bisa mengajarimu. Di rumah aku punya beberapa contoh lagu yang mudah untuk pemula. Kau mau?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memainkan gitar?"

"Sejak kau menghilang, aku jadi kesepian. Lalu kakak mengajariku bermain gitar agar aku tidak kesepian, katanya. Ayo cepat bayar bukumu..!" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah kasir.

'Ternyata dia masih yakin aku adalah Sakura masa kecilnya. Kalau begitu, bagus lah.' Gumam gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"I-iya sebentar." Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke. "Kemari sebentar." Sakura pun menarik tangan Sasuke dan lagi-lagi dia memilih buku. "Coba lihat..!" Sakura menunjukan buku yang berjudul Sunset.

"Kenapa kau ambil buku itu?"

"Karena sepertinya ini sangat menarik."

"Bohong, kau ingin melihat matahari terbenam lagi kan?" tapi Sakura tak menjawab apa pun, dua hanya tersenyum menandakan itu benar. "Ahir pekan nanti, kita pergi ke sana lagi ya.! Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja." Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Sakura..!" Panggil seseorang.

"Temari?"

"Wah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." Kata Temari. "Hey ayo cepat..!" gadis itu pun seperti menarik seseorang.

"Dasar merepotkan.."

"Shikamaru?" Kata Sasuke dan Sakura dengan kompak.

"Wah..wah… kalian ini sudah saling kenal ya? Padahal tandinya aku akan meperkenalkannya padamu."

"Tentu saja, kami kan satu kelas. Tapi kenapa kalian bisa….?"

"Kami baru saja jadian." Temari pun sedikit berbisik.

"Begitu ya, selamat ya?"

"Terimkasih. Tapi itu siapa, apa dia pacarmu?"

"Bu-bukan. Ini Sasuke."

"Apa benar?"

"Memangnya kami terlihat seperti sedang pacaran ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Begitu ya. Hey Sukamaru, pacarmu ini cantik juga ya. Aku kira kau tidak akan tertarik pada perempuan."

"Diam kau, sembarangan saja kau bilang. Bukannya kau juga sedang pacaran, masih saja meledekku."

"Aku bercanada.." Sasuke pun nyengir.

"Kami tidak pacaran…" Kata Sakura.

"Apa benar?" Tanya Temari dan Shikamaru dengan sangat kompak. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah.

"Benar."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, terserah kau saja. Silahkan lanjutkan pacarannya ya, kami juga masih harus mencari sesuatu disini. Sampai jumpa….." Temari dan Shikamaru pun beranjak dari sana.

"Iya… terserah kau saja. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Hinata dan Ino ya.."

"Pasti."

"Apa dia berasal dari panti juga?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya benar. Ayo cepat, kita bayar buku ini saja." Sakura pun menaruh kembali buku yang berjudul Sunset itu dan segera beranjak ke kasir.

"Kau tidak jadi membelinya?"

"Tidak, aku rasa akhir minggu nanti akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada membaca buku itu, kan?" Sakura pun tersenyum.

'Dia semakin cantik saja. Andai saja ingatanmu sudah pulih, pasti rasanya akan berbeda sekarang.' Gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ayo! Aku sudah selesai."

"Iya." Mereka pun berjalan ke luar toko. "Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hm… ya baiklah. Ayo naik.!" Sakura pun kembali naik dan moge biru itupun kembali melaju. "Sakura, kau ingin belajar bermain gitar kan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita belajar di rumahku saja ya."

"A-apa, kenapa di sana?"

"Kau tidak mau? Lalu kau ingin dimana?"

"Di rumahku saja."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya kita harus ke rumahku dulu. Aku harus membawa beberapa kertas lagu untukmu."

"Iya…" jawab Sakura, ya mau tidak mau dia harus berkata iya. Sebenarnya saat ini Sakura sedikit enggan untuk mampir dulu ke rumah Sasuke, karena dia tahu pasti akan terjadi kehebohan di sana. Singkat cerita, kini mereka telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Rumahnya memang tidak sebesar rumah Sakura yang sekarang, hanya rumah sederhana berlantai dua dengan halaman rumah yang tidak terlalu luas, hanya cukup untuk memparkirkan 2 buah mobil saja.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai." Gadis itu pun turun dari motornya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Tanpa banyak acara lagi, Sasuke langsung saja membukakan pintu rumahnya dan segera masuk. "Ayo masuk, lagi pula di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa."

'Syukurlah…' gumam gadis itu. "Baiklah." Sakura pun masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan segera kembali." Sasuke pun beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Iya.." Sakura pun mulai duduk, dia melihat beberapa foto yang tertempel di dinding. Di sana ada foto Sasuke yang masih kecil, lalu kakaknya, dan disebelah foto mereka terdapat foto pernikahan ayah dan ibu Sasuke. Sakura pun melirik ke sebelah kanannya, dia melihat ada sebuah meja kecil yang juga dihiasi beberapa foto. Ternyata foto Sasuke dan kakanya dan foto mereka berempat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura membulatkan matanya. 'I-ini fotoku dan sasuke kan? kenapa bisa di pajang di sini?' Gumam Sakura dan gadis itu pun mengambil foto itu dan terus saja memperhatikannya.

"Sakura…" Panggil Sasuke, ternyata dia sudah berganti padakian dan memawa sebuah ransel hitam yang dia gendong..

"I-iya." Sakura pun cepat-cepat menaruhnya kembali.

"Kau baru saja melihat foto itu ya?"

"Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil foto itu. "Ini fotoku dan em…. Jika kau mau kau boleh mengambilnya."

"Tidak, tidak usah."

"Aku masih punya beberapa di kamar, ini ambillah..!" Sakura pun menerima foto itu dan lagi-lagi memandanginya. 'Aku harap kau ingat denga foto itu.' gumam Sasuke. "Jadi, apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya, tentu saja." Sakura pun bediri dan mereka pun segera beranjak keluar rumah.

"Oh iya, apa kau punya sebuah gitar di rumah?"

"Ya punya, tapi itu milik ibu. Katanya, dari pada gitar itu hanya jadi pajangan saja lebih baik aku belajar memainkannya."

"Begitu ya, ya bagus lah." Sasuke dan Sakura pun segera meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dan saat ini mereka sudah hampir seperempat jalan. "Sakura.. pegangan..!"

"A-apa?"

"Pegangan, nanti kau jatuh."

"Tapi,,, tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau…" Sakura bersih keras tidak mau, padahal saat ini Sasuke menjalankan motornya dengan sedikit mengebut. Tak lama, didepan mereka ada sebuah tikungan tajam. Sasuke pun sedikit memperlambat laju moronya dan berubah posisi menjadi miring layaknya motor balap yang sedang melewati tikungan. Lalu…..

"Waaaaaaaa…." Sakura berteriak karena kaget, secara sontan dia langsung saja memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, pegangan…!"

"Iya, aku pegangan sekarang."

"Dasar kau ini." Sasuke pun tertawa kecil. Singkat cerita, mereka pun telah sampai di kediaman Tsunade. Sasuke pun disambut baik di sana, tanpa banyak sambutan ini dan itu lagi karena ibu angkat Sakura ini akan segera pergi, mereka pun segera menuju ke lantai 2 dan segera memulai pelajaran pertama bermain gitar.

"Sebentar ya, aku akan segera kembali." Sakura pun pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang senang duduk selonjor ria di karper. Tak lama, gadis itu pun kembali. Bajunya telah diganti dengan baju rumahan dan dia juga membawa sebuah gitar dari kamarnya.

"Gitarnya klasik sekali, aku suka." Sasuke pun kagum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Sakura pun segera duduk di depannya.

"Apa bisa kita mulai?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang pegang gitanya dengan benar, oh iya buku yang tadi kau beli mana?"

"Ini." Sasuke pun segera membuka segel plastiknya dan segera membuka lembar demi lembarnya.

"Nah, ini dia. ini adalah kuci C, sekarang perhatikan. Sebelum itu, kita menghitung senarnya dimulai dari bawa, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." Kata Sasuke sambil menjuk senarnya. "Agar lebih mudah, kita hitung kolomnya dari sebelah kiri dan yang terakhir jarimu itu juga harus di beri nomor."

"Di beri nomor?"

"Ya, coba berhatikan buki ini. Di sini ada bulatan yang disertai dengan nomor. Nomor 1 adalah telunjuk, 2 adalah jari tengah, 3 jari manis dan 4 kelingking. Kau mengerikan?"

"Ya, sejauh ini aku mengerti. Lalu?"

"Lalu sekarang kau coba."

"Coba ya? Baiklah." Sakura pun mulai meletakan jari-jarinya sesuai dengan petunjuk yang ada di buku itu. lalu dia pun memetiknya, suaranya memang kurang merdu untuk pertama kali di coba.

"Coba tekan lagi lebih keras." Sakura pun menekannya dengan kuat dan…..

Jreeeeenggg….

"Lumayan.."

"Aduh…"

"Kenapa, jarimu sakti ya? Coba ku lihat..!" Sasuke pun memegang tangan Gadis itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama. "Tidak apa-apa, untuk pertama kali memang seperti itu. Ayo coba lagi..!" Sakura pun terus mencobanya hingga akhirnya dia bisa menghapal 3 kunci gitar.

"Sudah dulu ya, jari ku sakit sekali."

"Ya sudah."

"Kau mau memaninkannya?"

"Ya, tentu." Sakura pun memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Sebentar ya, aku akan membuat makanan. Aku tidak akan lama." Sakura pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. "Masak apa ya?" Kata Sakura sambil membuka lembari es nya. "Em, sayuran sudah habis. Hanya ada telur." Gadis itu pun mengambilnya, lalu dia pun membuka sebuah lemari yang bersebelahan denga lemari es. "Mungkin ibu menyimpan sesuatu disini. "Wah ada, tak apa lah. Biar pun hanya mie instan." Tanpa banyak acara lagi, gadis itu pun langsung memasaknya.

Selagi Sakura memasak, terdengar Sasuke sedang mamainkan gitarnya, dia bernyanyi sebuah lagi kesukaanya. 'Suaranya bagus sekali…' Guman gadis itu. singkat cerita, acara masak-memasak di dapur pun selesai. Sakura pun segera membawa masakannya ke atas.

"Sasuke…" Ujar Sakura. "Maaf kelihatannya ibu belum sempat belanja, aku hanya menemukan ini." Sakura pun meletakan piring itu di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Telur mata sapi, dari mana kau tahu aku suka telur mata sapi?"

"Benarkah, kau suka?"

"Ya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, baiklah mari makan." Sakura dan Sasuke pun langsung saja menyantap masakan buatan Sakura. 'Sasuke, tentu saja aku tahu kau suka telur mata sapi. Ingatanku kan sudah kembali, maaf untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi mungkin…' Gumam Gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku kenyang, terimakasih ya Sakura. masakanmu enak, terutama telur mata sapinya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Iya, sama-sama. Aku senang jika kau suka."

"Oh iya, apa bisa kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"Entahlah, memangya kenapa?"

"Bernyanyilah..!" Sasuke pun kembali mengambil gitarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak…"

"Coba saja dulu. Kau suka lagu fatin?"

"Ya."

"Bernyanila…!"

Jreeeeeeengg….

"….."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat..!"

Jreeeeengg…..

"Ada banyak cara Tuhan menghadirkan cinta, Mungkin engkau adalah salah satunya. Namun engkau datang di saat yang tidak tepat,Cintaku telah dimiliki….. _bla bla bla bla…_ walaupun kutahu cintamu lebih besar darinya…" Sakura pun bernyanyi hingga selesai dan Sasuke pun tepuk tangan.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bernyanyi sebagus ini?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya hanya kebetulan saja kali ini aku bernyanyi dengan cukup baik."

"Nanti kita buat band ya."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Em… Sasuke, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

"Bicara apa?"

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan marah."

"Tentu saja tidak, pinky. Kau mau bicara apa?"

"A-anu, aku…"

**-TBC-**

Terimakasih telah membaca. Kira-kira Sakura akan mengatakan apa, apa dia akan mengatakan terus terang tentang isi hatinya pada Sasuke jika dia menyukainya atau seseuatu yang lain? Jika ingin tahu jawabanya nantikan ci chapter berikutnya ya..

Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada **hanazono yuri** karena telah mereviews, em sepertinya memang keburu-buru, gara-gara ngejar target harus beres hari itu. tapi untuk yang sekarang di usahakan kesan buru-burunya dihilangkan. Oh iya, maaf ya jika Chapter sekarang masih terdapat tipo & maaf juga jika ada ketidak sesuaian dengan teori dasar bermain gitarnya, karena itulah yang selama ini saya tangkap dari beberapa orang yang mengajari saya bermain gitar. Maaf juga kalo lagunya dari Indonesia, saya tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang lagu-lgu di jepang. Paling hanya lagu-lagu anime naruto. Hehehe

Untuk chapter ini sepertinya hanya sekian, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya… ^_^


	7. Janji 10 Tahun Lalu

**Janji Di Bawah Sunset**

**By: Haruno Tsubaki**

**Chapter 7**

**Janji 10 Tahun Lalu**

"Bicara apa?"

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan marah."

"Tentu saja tidak, pinky. Kau mau bicara apa?"

"A-anu, aku…" Gadis itu pun kini menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Haaaaah…." Sakura pun mengelah nafas. "Sebentar." Lalu gadis itu pun beranjak ke kamarnya dan tak lama dia pun kembali. "Apa kau begitu mirip dengan anak yang ada dalam foto ini?" Sakura pun menunjukan foto yang diberikan Sasuke.

"…." Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Apa kau merasa lelah karena aku terlalu memaksakan kalau kau adalah gadis masa kecilku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya saja dan pertanyaanku itu membutuhkan jawaban." Sasuke pun diam sejenak.

"Ya, kau sangat mirip dengannya. Tapi aku sadar, dia sudah lama tiada. Seharusnya aku tidak meyakini hal-hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Jika anak itu masih ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menepati janjiku dan takkan ku biarkan dia pergi lagi." Kini raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi murung, tapi anehnya saat ini Sakura malah tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Kalau begitu tepatilah janjimu, aku akan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba." Sasuke pun membulatkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya aku akan menunggu. Karena aku adalah anak dalam foto itu." Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengarnya, dia tak kuasa menahan tumpahan emosinya dan langsung saja memeluk Sakura. "Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu begitu lama." Pipi sakura pun mulai basah.

"Tidak, bagiku tidak masalah jika aku harus menunggumu begitu lama. Asalkan akhirnya kau kembali, itu sudah cukup untuk membayar semuanya." Sasuke sadar, saat ini Sakura sedang menangis. dia pun segera melepaskan lepukannya. "Kenapa kau menangis? seharusnya saat ini kau tersenyum." Sasuke pun menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum. "Lihat betapa cantiknya dirimu sekarang, kau sama sekali tak pernah berubah." Mereka pun kembali berangkulan.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar merasa bahagia, tak ada kata-kata lagi untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaanya saat ini. Sakura, belahan jiwanya dari sejak kecil kini telah kembali. Ternyata firasat dari sejak pertama kali bertemu itu benar, memang pada awalnya sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi inilah yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Hanya pelukan hangat yang bisa mewakili semuanya, sebuah pelukan kasih sayang untuk sang belahan jiwa.

"Sasuke…" Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tidak marah, kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena baru sekarang aku memberi tahumu."

"Memangnya dari sejak kapan ingatanmu itu kembali?"

"Sejak aku tersadar dari kejadian di tempat loker siswa itu." Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau harus banyak-banyak berterimakasih kepada Karin."

"Benar kau tidak marah?" Sasuke pung menggelengkan kepalanya. " Terimakasih….." Sakura pun kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?"

"A-aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, waktu dimana hanya aku dan kau, Sasuke. Selain itu…." Kata-kata Sakura terpotong.

"Selain itu Gaara juga menyatakan cintanya padamu, kan?"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu hal itu?"

"Ya."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sasuke pun kembali tersenyum.

"Saat hari itu aku masih berada di kelas, tanpa sengaja aku melihat kalian berada di taman belakang. Aku memang tak mendengarkan apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Gaara bejongkok di depanmu dan aku langsung bisa menyimpulkan apa yang sedang dia lakukan." Sakura pun menundukan kepalanya. "Hey, kau kenapa? apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Tidak, maafkan aku. Aku pikir, waktu itu kaulah yang menyipannya di sana."

"Menyimpan? Menyimpan apa?"

"Surat."

"Oh, jadi dia mengirimu surat ya?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal itu."

"Kenapa? padahal aku sempat kegirangan mendapatkan surat itu, karena aku pikir itu adalah surat darimu."

"Jadi, kau ini menyukaiku ya?" Sasuke pun mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura dan wajah gadis bermata hijau itu pun mulai merona. "Pantas saja kau menolaknya, karena aku jauh lebih keren kan? hahaha."

"Hentikaaann! Rambutku berantakan."

"Maaf… maaf.." Sakura pun membereskan rambutnya.

"Em.. kenapa kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena dengan janji itu saja sudah cukup." Sakura pun mengerutkan keningnya. "Nanti kau akan tahu jawabannya. Ngomong-ngomong akhir minggu nanti kita akan ke sana kan?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Sakura.

Di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, saat ini terlihat uchiha muda sedang mondar-mandir kesana-kemari di ruang tengah. Sesekali dia melirik kalender yang terpasang di dinding tuangan itu.

'Aku harus beli apa ya? Akhir pekan ini adalah ulang tahunnya, tapi sampai sekarang belum terpikir aku akan memberinya apa.' Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa dari tadi kau mondar-mandir begitu?" Tanya Itachi yang baru kembali dari ruang makan sambil membawa setoples cemilan kesukaannya, macaroni rasa keju. _(sejak kapan Itachi suka macaroni rasa keju? Hahaha)_ Sang kakak pun melirik pada kalender yang ada di sana, terlihat ada tanda merah di salah satu tanggalnya. "Tanda apa ini, apa akan yang ulang tahun nanti?" Itachi pun beranjak dan duduk di kursi sambil membuka toples yang dia pegang. Dia pun mulai memasukan cemilan itu ke mulutnya.

"Ya, itu ulang tahun Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sakura, bukannya dia sudah meninggal 10 tahun lalu kenapa kau masih pusing-pusing memikirkan hari ulang tahunnya?"

"Dia belum meninggal." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Uhk.. uhk…. Uhkkk… apa kau bilang?" Itachi kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Dia belum meninggal, dia masih hidup."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, jika kau ingin tahu sekarang dia satu kelas denganku." Sasuke pun duduk di samping kakaknya dan ikut _mencomot _ cemilan itu.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak, jika kau tidak percaya datang saja ke sekolah besok." Lagi-lagi Sasuke _mencomot _isi toples itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?" Itachi kembali _mencomot_ cemilannya.

"Em,, aku ingin berikan dia kado. Kira-kira kado apa ya?"

"Memangnya Sakura suka apa?"

"Em….. em…." Sasuke mulai berpikir, dia pun ingat suatu memori waktu mereka masih kecil. "Oh aku tahu.." Sebuah lampu pun muncul dan bersinar terang di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Tahu apa?" Sasuke pun membisikan sesuatu pada telinga kakaknya. "Ya, boleh juga."

"Hihihihihi…"Sasuke pun nyengir. "Oh iya kakak, tadi kau sempat tidak percaya Sakura masih hidup, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu tolong bujuk ayah dan ibu agar meminjamkan kunci rumah kita yang ada di sana?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena…_bla.. bla … bla… bla….._" Sasuke pun mulai menjelaskan suatu rencana pada kakaknya sambil diselingi _comotan-comotan _macaroni keju. Akhirnya sang kakakpun setuju dengan rencana besar adiknya.

Tibalah saatnya sang kakak beraksi untuk membujuk ayah dan ibu mereka. saat itu mereka sedang berada di taman belakang. Seperti kebiasaan setiap sore mereka, ayah sedang duduk-duduk sambil minum teh dan ibu sedang menyirami bunga kesayangannya. Itachi pun bergabung dengan mereka dan duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Ayah.." panggil Itachi.

"Apa?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita pulang ke sana?"

"Pulang ke mana?"

"Tentu saja pulang ke kampung halaman kita."

"Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa boleh aku ke sana?"

"Mau apa kau ke sana?"

"A-anu, ada yang harus aku kerjakan di sana."

"Memangnya kau mau mengerjakan apa?" Tanya ibunya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku ambil di sana."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau ambil, biar ayah saja yang ambiklan." Ujar ayahnya sambil meneguk teh dari cangkirnya.

"Jangan, jangan… biar aku saja sendiri yang ambil." Sang ayah pun tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong."

"Sejak kapan ayah mengajarkan kau berbohong, Itachi?"

"Haaaaaah,,,,," Itachi pun mengelah nafas. "Baiklah, ayah memang hebat."

"Bicaralah, sebenarnya yang sebenarnya.!"

"Iya…iya. Sasuke yang akan menjelaskannya. SASUKE…. CEPAT KEMARI..!" Ternyata saat ini Sasuke sedang mengintip mereka dari dalam rumah. Terlihat Sasuke pun memukul jidatnya karena sang kakak sama sekali tak melancarkan aksinya dengan baik. Sasuke pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"A-ada apa kakak?" Sasuke pura-pura tak tahu.

"Jangan berlaga tak tahu, sudah aku bilang kan aku tidak bisa berbohong di depan ayah. Cepat jelaskan semuanya!"

"I-iya, ayah aku minta maaf… aku hanya ingin meminjam rumah kita yang ada disana untuk akhir pekan ini saja."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Em…. Anu… aku …ayah,,, em…"

"Kau ini bicara apa, bicaralah yang jelas! Bagaimana bisa ayah memberimu izin jika kau tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas.?"

"A-anu, akhir pekan nanti Sakura ulang tahun. Jadi aku ingin…" Kata-kata Sasuke pun terpotong.

"Sakura pulang tahun? Bukannya dia sudah tidak ada, kenapa kau repot-repot ingin merayakannya?"

"Ayah… ayah tidak boleh bilang begitu! Sakura masih hidup."

"Sakura masih hidup? Kau tidak sedang bergurau kan?" Tanya Ibunya yang kini bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan, kau hanya membuat alasan agar ayah memberikanmu izin untuk memperbolehkanmu…"

"Tidak… tidak… aku tidak membuat alasan, ayah aku mohon! Hanya akhir pekan ini saja. Ibu, tolong bujuk ayah!" Tapi sang ibu tak bicara apapun, karena mereka mengira Sasuke sedang membuat alasan saja.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku ingin _bla…bla…bla….bla…bla…_" Sasuke pun menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang rencananya dan Sasuke juga menceritakan kisahnya dari awal mereka bertemu hingga saat ini. Mereka pun mengangguk-anggukan kepala, tanda mereka paham dengan apa yang Sasuke bilang.

"Em, begitu ya. Ayah jadi penasaran dengan apa yang kau bilang barusan."

"Ibu juga, jika menurut ibu jangan hanya kau saja yang mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau juga harus meminta izin pada ibunya Sakura tentang hal ini. Siapa tahu dia sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri. Nanti rencanamu bisa berantakan." Kata Ibunya.

"Benar juga apa yang ibu bilang. Hey Sasuke, ibunya Sakura kan bukan orang sembarangan. Memangnya kau dekat dengan ibunya yang sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja, bahkan dia memintaku untuk menjaganya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi Sakura itu pacarmu?"

"Belum…." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar. "Em, begini saja. Mungkin sekarang aku akan menelpon ibunya Sakura dulu untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Ya, itu bagus." Ujar ayahnya. Sasuke pun beranjak ke ruang tengah dan duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah telpon rumah. Sasuke pun mulai memegang gaganng telonnya dan memencet-mencet nomor yang akan dia tuju. Lalu dia pun menempelkan telpon itu di telinganya.

Tuuuut….. tuuuuutt… tuuuut…

"Halo.." Terdengar seorang wanita mengankat telponnya.

"Ha-halo, apa bisa bicara dengan Nona Tsunade?"

"Ya ini saya sendiri, ini siapa?"

"Ini aku, Sasuke."

"Oh Sasuke, ada apa?" Sasuke pun mulai menjelaskan maksudnya, untuknglah ibu angkat Sakura ini belum sempat menjalankan rencananya dan Sasuke mempunyai kesempatan itu. Sang ibu angkat ini pun setuju dengan rencana Sasuke dan memintanya untuk mengatur semuanya termasuk para tamu undangan. Sasuke meminta Nona Tsunade agar tidak membicarakan hal ini pada Sakura, agar seakan-akan dia sangat lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya. "Baiklah aku mengerti, aku sangat mendukung rencanamu. Nanti aku akan mengirimkan barang-barang yang diperlukan ke rumahmu."

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." Tsunade pun menutup telponnya.

Keesokan harinya, saat ini bel istirahat sedang berbunyi. Para Siswa pun behamuran keluar, begitu juga dengan Sakura dang Tenten yang langsung tancap gas ke kantin sekolah. Tapi inilah saat-saat yang Sasuke tunggu-tunggu, dikelas itu terlihat hanya sebagian murid yang belum keluar. begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang kini masih duduk di tempatnya. Sasuke pun segera menghampirinya.

"Shikamaru.." Panggil Sasuke

"Ada apa?"

"Apa boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel pacarmu?" Shikamaru pun langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Memanya kau mau apa meminta nomornya?"

"Jangan salah paham dulu, Sakura bilang pacarmu itu dulu satu panti dengannya. Aku hanya ingin mengubungi beberapa temannya yang ada di sana."

"Memannya ada perlu apa kau menghubunginya?"

"Akhir pekan nanti adalah ulang tahunnya Sakura, aku ingin mengundang mereka."

"Apa ualng tahunnya Sakura?" Gaara pun ikut nyaut dengan pem bicaraan itu.

"Benar, aku punya rencana pesta untuknnya."

"Pesta, kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Sai pun kini juga kut-ikutan

"Hey-hey kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu kalau ada persta." Kata Naruto yang mulai bergabung dengan mereka.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan bilang pada Sakura tentang rencana ini. Ibunya mengundang kita semua dan juga beberapa teman panti Sakura." Ujar Sasuke. "Apa kalian mau membantuku untuk mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja." Kata Naruto dan Kiba sambil nyengir. Sasuke pun mulai menjelaskan rencananya, bagaimana pesta itu berjalan dan tempat diadakannya. setelah mereka mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mereka pun bergegas untuk mengubungi yang lain tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura tentunya.

Singkat cerita, bell pulang pun berbunyi. Biasanya sebagian besar dari penghuni kelas ini langsung saja tancap gas untuk pulang, tapi kali ini beberapa diantara mereka yang masih berdiam diri di kelas.

"Tenten, ayo kita pulang..!" Ajak Sakura.

"Maaf, kau duluan saja. Aku menunggu guru Kakashi, katanya ada tugas tambahan untukku." Tenten berbohong.

"Ya Sudah kalau begitu." Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sasuke, aku duluan ya." Kata Sakura sambil melewatinya.

"Ya.." Jawab Sasuke dan gadis itu pun meninggalkn kelasnya. "Baiklah saatnya bekerja, Naruto kau buntuti dia! pastikan dia pulang dijempun oleh ibunya."

"Rebes..!" Naruto pun keluar dan membuntuti Sakura. tak berapa lama dia pun kembali. "Dia sudah pulang." Ini dia saat pertempuran mereka, mereka mulai menyusun semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Banyak ide ini itu yang keluar, banyak candaan ini itu dan banyak juga yang lainnya yang mewarnai pekerjaan mereka.

Mereka pun terbagi menjadi 2 tim, ada yang langsung meluncur ke TKP dan ada juga yang membawa barang-barang ke rumah Sasuke. Di TKP ternyata telah ada yang siap membantu juga, teman-teman Sakura dari panti. Dengan tambahan personil ini, pekerjaan pun menjadi lebih cepat selesai dari apa yang mereka perkirakan. Butuh 2 hari memang, tapi terasa lebih santai tanpa dikejar-ketar waktu.

Tibalah saatnya perjunjukan.

Teeeeet…. Teeeeeet…. Bel pulang pun kembali dibunyikan. Seperti biasa, semua murid berhamburan ke luar kelas.

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasuke sambil menghapiri gadis itu.

"Apa?" Terlihat Sakura sedikit kesal hari ini.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Sasuke pun tersenyum, dia tau apa yang menyebabkannya seperti ini. Tak ada satu pun teman yang ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ayo kita pulang.! Kau tidak mau kan kita terlambat melihat matahari terbenam?"

"Ya, baiklah." Sakura pun berdiri dengan sedikit malas.

"Kau tidak mau ke sana?"

"Mau, tentu saja mau." Jawab Sakura dengan semangat.

"Nah begitu." Mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan kelas, sedangkan yang lainnya pun segera tancap gas untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan langsung pergi ke TKP.

Di gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo naik!" Kata Sasuke sambil membawa moge birunya itu, Sakura pun segera naik. Sasuke pun segera tancap gas ke rumah Sakura, setelah itu giliran ke rumahnya. Dan saat ini mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sana. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan mogenya dari halaman rumah. "Sakura, tolong tutup gerbangnya..!"

"Ya, sebentar." Gerbang pun ditutup dan kembali naik di motor Sasuke.

"Pegangan..!"

"Nanti saja…"

"Sekarang! Aku tak mau seperti waktu itu."

"Ya, ya…" Sakura pun melinkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Mereka pun mulai melaju. Perjalanan untuk sampai di pantai memang lumayan jauh, membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk sampai di sana.

Singkat cerita mereka pun telah sampai di teluk tempat mereka bermain waktu masih kecil.

"Akhirnya sampai juga…" Ujar Sasuke. Sakura pun segera turun dari motor itu dan Sasuke memarkirkan motornya. Lalu mereka pun segera duduk di sebuah gubuk yang sering mereka gunakan untuk mengabiskan waktu ketika mereka masih kecil.

"Matahari terbenamnya masih lama ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya…"

"Em, aneh sekali. Terakhir kali kita ke sini tempat ini sangat kotor, kenapa sekarang jadi bersih?"

"Mungkin ada yang membersihkannya.." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar, padahal kemarin dia yang membersihkannya.

"Oh…."Jawab Sakura tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun. Kini mata Sakura tertuju ke pesisir pantai yang ada di depan mereka. dia memandangi ombak-ombak yang saling berkejaran. Sakura pun tersenyum, teringat dulu dia sering bermain air dengan Sasuke hingga lupa waktu.

"Kita main air yuk!" Sakura terkejut, ternyata Sasuke memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Iya.." Sasuke pun segera melepas sepatun dan jaketnya, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berlarian ke pinggir pantai. Mereka saling menyiramkan air dan berlarian ke sana kemari. berlari-lari menghindari ombak yang datang, meskipun akhirya basah juga terkena ombak. Mereka sagat terlihat bahagia, seakan mereka kembali kemasa kecil mereka.

'Kau tahu Sakura, rasanya hari ini aku kembali ke masa lalu. Kembali bermain bersamamu, berkejar-kejaran seperti ini. Bagiku 10 tahun berlalu tanpamu tak masalah, karena saat ini kita sedang menebus 10 tahun itu. terimakasih telah kembali.' Gumam Sasuke.

'Seandainya aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku akan hentikan untuk beberapa saat. Aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu seperti ini. Aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia sekarang. Aku beruntung bisa mengingat kembali semuanya dan kembali bersamamu. Aku harap, kita bisa seperti ini selamanya." Gumam Sakura.

"Sasuke… ombaknya datang…." Sakura pun berlari mengindari ombak tanpa melihat kedepan dan..

BUKK…. Sakura menabrak Sasuke, mereka pun terjatuh dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Maaf…" Kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Mereka pun bangun dan duduk di sana. "Apa kau tidak terlukan?"

"Tidak… aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Haaaaaaah…." Sasuke pun mengempaskan badannya ke pasir dan berbaring di sana, tangannya pun dia jadikan sebagai bantalan. "Aku cape sekali… bermain air seperti ini ternyata masih membuat kita lupa waktu."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku harap hari ini tak akan berakhir."

"Ya, aku juga." Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya.

Ckrek… tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar hingga membuat Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke pun bangkit dan duduk.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengabadikan ini saja."

"Berikan padaku…" Sasuke berusaha merebut ponsel Sakura.

"Tidak mau…" Mereka pun saling rebut, tapi akhirnya terebut juga oleh Sasuke.

"Coba aku lihat, ternyata aku tampan juga ya.?" Sakura pun mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak akan mengapusnya, tenang saja."

"Ya baiklah…"

"Kau bilang ingin mengabadikannya, kan?" Sakura pun mengangguk. "Kemari lah!"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Kemari saja!" Sakura pun mendekat dan Sasuke pun juga mendekat. Sakura pun mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, Sasuke mulai mengangkat ponsel itu dan…

Ckrek…

"Lumayan…." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat hasinya. "Sekali lagi..!" Mereka pun kembali mendekat.

Cupp… Ckrek…..

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke karena telah mencium pipinya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sasuke pun berlaga watados _[wajah tanpa dosa]_.

"Hapus…. Cepat hapus…! Nanti bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya.?"

"Ya berarti kau jangan memperlihatkannya pada orang lain." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar, Sakura hanya memandanginya dengan kesal. "Sudahlah, lihat mataharinya terbenam." Mata mereka pun kini tertuju pada sunset yang memancarkan cahaya jingga. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura…" Sakura pun terkejut dan tak menjawab apapun, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum memandangi ekspresi Sakura. "Sekarang usiamu genap 17 tahun kan?"

"Ya terimakasih, lalu?" Sasuke pun kembali tersenyum.

"Ini saatnya aku menepati janjiku, kau ingat kan?" Sasuke pun meraih kedua tangan Sakura. "Saat itu aku bilang akan menunggumu disini, tapi aku rasa aku lah yang membawamu ke sini. Tak apa lah. Saat ini saat senja yang istimewa, matahari pun bersaksi untuk kita, bahkan suara deburan ombak pun berusaha memberi tahu jika aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu Sakura, jadilah kekasihku untuk yang pertama dan terakhir dan jangan pernah lagi tinggalkan aku. Aku janji kita akan bahagia asal kau mau bersamaku disini. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, kau mau kan?" Sakura masih tak menjawab apapun, dia hanya menatap lekat mata Sasuke. "Sakura…" Sasuke berusaha memanggilnya, tapi spontan Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke sangat kaget dan membalas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, tak ada alasan bagiku utnuk mengatakan tidak."

"Terimakasih, Sakura….."Sasuke pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sementara itu di TKP.

'Kemana dia? kenapa lama sekali….. aku sudah lapar ini. Makanannya terlihat enak, tapi aku tak bisa memakannya. Cepatlah… pestanya dimulai. Aku sangat lapar.' Gumam Naruto sambil memandangi makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Kau lapar ya, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sampingnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak lapar." Tapi perutnya pun berbunyi, Hinata pun tersenyum.

"Ini aku bawakan kau steak, aku sendiri yang memasaknya tadi."

"Tapi yang lain….."

"Sudah jangan dipedulikan, sekarang makanlah.!" Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto pun menyuapkan Steak itu ke mulutnya.

"Enak sekali….."

"Benarkah?" Pipi Hinata pun mulai merona.

"Iya, nanti kau masak dirumahku ya! Aku ingin ayah dan ibuku tahu jika ada gadis yang sangat pintar memasak." Nauto pun kembali memasukannya dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dia pun langsung membukanya.

_From : Sasuke_

_Sebentar lagi kami sampai._

Naruto pun membulatkan matanya.

"Hey, Sasuke akan segera tiba. Cepat matikan lampunya…!" Naruto pun berteriak. Mendengar hal itu, Sai langsung mematikan lampunya. Ternyata benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara motor Sasuke berheti di depan rumah itu.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" Tanya Sakura sambil turun dari motor Sasuke.

"Ini tempat penginapan kita, agar kita tak menyewa hotel. Lagi pula aku sudah meminta izin pada ayah dan ibu."

"Oh, begitu ya." Mereka pun segera beranjak menuju pitnu rumah. Sasuke pun membuka kunci rumah itu, dan membuka pintunya. Sakura tak melihat apapun karena lampu belum dinyalakan. Lalu mereka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam dan lampu pun dinyalakan oleh Sasuke.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAKURA…." ucap mereka bersama-sama. Sakura sangat kaget, dia tak menyangka teman-teman kelas, teman-teman panti, ibunya, orang tua Sasuke dan kakanya, sampai tuan Kabuto pun hadir di sana. mereka pun menyalakan lilin dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sakura. Gadis itu pun membuat permintaan dan meniup lilinnya. Sakura pun memotong kue, suapan pertama dia berikan pada ibunya dan yang kedua pada Sasuke. suapan ke tiga, dia makan sendiri.

"Sakura, lihat ini! Ini adalah kado dari Sasuke.." Kata Itachi. Ternyata ada sebuah boneka kelinci raksasa berwarna merah muda yang masih di bungkus plastic besar.

"Ya ampun besar sekali…" Itachi dan Naruto pun membawanya ke hadapan sakura.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sauke.

"Tentu saja aku sangat suka. Terimakasih Sasuke, ini adalah ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupku." Sakura pun tersenyum dan Sasuke pun membalas senyumannya. Pesta ini pun berlansung sangat meriah. Banyak sekali kado dan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya.

Tanpa terasa 8 tahun setelah itu berlalu begitu cepat. Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menikah, mereka tinggal di rumah Sasuke yang dulu _[itulah maksud Sasuke mengatakan 'tinggal bersamaku disini']_. Ternyata orang tua Sasuke memberikan rumah itu untuk mereka. Sakura pun kini tengah hamil besar, usia kandungannya sudah 8 bulan.

"Tinggal satu bulan lagi…" Kata Sasuke.

"Iya…" jawab Sakura. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di gubuk tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu masa kecil. Sasuke pun menempelkan telingannya pada perut Sakura. "Kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Em….. Ya ampun..!"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke langsung mengankat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya anak kita laki-laki, barusan dia menendang kepalaku."

"Semoga saja laki-laki." Sakura pun tesenyum dan Sasuke juga membalas senyumannya sambil mengelus-elus perut Sakura.

**-The End-**

Mas bro, mbak bro, BEERRREEEESSSSS hahahaha, akhirnya beres juga fic yang pertama. Makasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Makasih… makasihh…. Makasihhhh….. maaf, kalo lagi seperti ini gaje saya makin memuncak.

Maaf jika di chapter pertama sampe chapter terakhir ini masih banyak yang harus di perbaiki. Mengolah kata dan mencari ide lalu dikemas jadi fic yang menarik itu ternyata bukan hal yang mudah… haaaaaaaaaaaahhh….

Makasih banyak untuk **akbar123** dengan _lanjut… lanjutnya_, **hanazono yuri** dengan update kilatnya, **Uchiha Sakura, Melody in Sky10, Mega dwi, Hikary Cresenti Ravenia, dan juga teman-teman yang lainnya.**

Ok lah kalo begitu, gak usah banyak basa-basi dan busu lagi. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya. '^_^'


End file.
